


I have only you

by FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096



Category: SBFIVE (Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Beating, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gangsters, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096/pseuds/FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096
Summary: Forth adopted Beam because he found Beam at the street when Beam was three years old and ill, what will happen after Forth take Beam home and how will things change in their lives?
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta, Godt/Bass, Jaturapoom "Forth" Jamornhum/Baramee "Beam" Vongviphan, Mingkwan "Ming" Daichapanya/Mongkol "Kit" Intochar, Phana "Pha" Kongthanin/Wayo "Yo" Panitchayasawad, Tee Thanapon Jarujitranon/Tae Darvid Kreepolrerk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Unexpect angel

**Forth POV**

My name is Forth Jaturapoom, I am the CEO of FJ building companies, and I have everything in my life, well almost, you see, I have fame, money, house. I still don't have my own family. I don't want to marry a woman, but I want a child because it's lonely to be at the top and to go back home with nobody waiting. I thought that my life will be like this till the end but one that day everything change. 

**On that day**

" Is there anything special I need to do?" I ask June, my assistant, she strolls down the iPad and said,

" There is no meeting in the afternoon sir, but tonight at 8 o'clock, you have an event to go to, both of your best friend Sir Ming and Sir Phana will go there as well, they send an email to me to remind you that." 

Those two bastards, they just don't to go by themselves and want me to distract their partners' daughter while they off to have fun. In us three, I am the most attractive one because back in uni, we choose by our own faculties for the most handsome man event and at the end, I was the 1st, phana was second, and Ming was the third. They were not happy with the results, and I was paying their meals for a week. 

" Thank you June, you can go now, but before you go, there are two movie tickets for you and your boyfriend so enjoy the movie tonight," I said and handed the ticket to June. She gives me a bright smile and said,

" Thank you, sir Forth, have a lovely evening tonight." She exit and after I put things I need in my bag and then leave the office and the building then when I was checking my phone, I saw Ming and Pha send in the group chat.

Powerful men

_Are you guys ready for tonight?-Kit-Kat fan_

_Honestly, I don't want to go , but I have to because my co-partner daughter is there and he wants to introduce her to me- Cold Pha_

_Congratulation- Beast Forth_

_Congrats-Kit-Kat fan_

_Fxxck, you all, is not like you all are going to better. Ming, your ex will be there too and Forth, you will get introduced at least three daughters._

_Fxxk!-Kit-Kat fan_

_Shxx!-Beast Forth_

_Haha, serve your right!-Cold Pha_

_Do you guys want to meet me at my house and then we set off together?-Beast Forth_

_Why don't we make a bet to see how many girls will faint and charm by us?-Kit-Kat fan_

_I am in and see if I can still be the winner_ _-Beast Forth_

_No chance you will be again, what will the winner get?- Cold Pha_

_There's a new vacation village that needs to pass on, whoever wins then will be the owner.- Kit-Kat fan_

_Deal!-Beast Forth_

_Deal-Cold Pha_

Ming owns several hotels and vacation places which mean all the building work will be me

Pha is the owner of many banks, also a leader of the most powerful gang in Thailand and America. Other than me, Ming, Ashley and Alex know he is the leader of the group, nobody else knows it.

It was raining on that day, and I walk down to meet my driver in the parking area, and then I see a little boy walking in the rain, his clothes are dirty and ripped in pieces, missing one shoe.

I quickly ran up to him, bent down and ask, 

" What are you doing in here little boy? Where's your family?" He looks at me, and I think this boy is too cute and pretty because even though he is underweight and dirty but his face is red and chubby. His eyes are sweet and can talk. Damn, I really want to keep him forever. My brain went empty until he touches my hand and said,

"Uncle, I.." Before he said anything, he falls, and I catch him in my arm then I feel his forehand, he has a fever! I carry him in my arm and then run to the car, my driver opens the door, and I said,

" Go back to the house as fast as you could, now!" I take off my suit jacket and put it around him to keep him warm and then I quickly send in another group chat have Alex and Ashley in.

The gang

_Emergency! Alex, send me the best child doctor in your hospital and come as soon as possible!- Forthty_

_Okay, I will send to your house fast as I can_ _-Doctor Alex_

_I am on the way with Alex, need anything?- Little Ashley_

_Might need you to bring some boy clothes and diapers-Forthty_

_What is the boy age?- Little Ashley_

_Might be 2-3 old years old and Pha, I need your gang to find out this boy family and I want them to pay for their full prices-Forthty_

_Got it, I will tell my lad to find out, but I need the picture of him.- Leader Pha_

_I send the picture-Forthty_

_Oh my, what happened to the poor boy?- Little Ashley_

_Forth, where did you meet the boy and I buy some milk powder and food for the boy.- Kit Kat lover_

_I saw him on the street alone with hardly anything on him, and before I ask him anything, he's faint and having a fever.-Forthty_

_Whoever the boy families, Pha, make them 10x worse.- Doctors Alex_

_Agree, who will do this to a boy at this age-Kit Kat Lover_

_I ask the lads to find out and will get it soon.- Leader Pha_

_Thanks, Pha, Alex, is the doctor at my house yet?-Forthty_

_The child doctor and nurse are already there, how long will you be back?- Doctor Alex_

_15mins-Leader Pha_

_10 mins-Forthty_

_We are here with Ming as well-Little Ashley._

I put my phone away and look at the boy who is shivering, I touch his face, and he looks like an angel who comes in my life unexpectedly


	2. My light, Beam

Forth POV  
When the car arrives, I immediately open the door and jump out of the vehicle and see Pha waiting for me, I run inside and quickly go up the stairs to my room.  
" They are in your room, Ashley and Alex are waiting for you upstairs. Ming is telling the maid to cook something. Is the boy awake?" Pha said while rushing upstairs. I shake my head, and when I go in the room, I place him in the bed and ask,

" Please check this child. He is having a fever and faint in the street. Please save him." The rest of my gang are surprising because I had never say please to anyone. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look, it was Ming, and he said,  
" he will be fine, don't worry too much." I hope he will be. I am shocking with wide eyes and everyone in the room are also surprise when the doctor turns him over. His back is all bruises and red marks. Some are old and new.   
"Oh God, who did this to a little boy like this?" Ashley said with a hand cover of her mouth, Alex and Ming hold their fist tight. I am ready to kill the person who did this to him, my angel. Pha call one of his lads and said  
" After finding the boy family, let me meet them and tell the rest if anyone let them escape, the person will pay his price by me and Forth." devil Pha shown.  
" I check him, and the good thing is that he is safe otherwise he won't survive in 24 hours because it has seen not getting the nutrition he needs and cause him skinny and small than children are the same age as him.  
His foot might not walk anymore if he finds later because his foot is frozen. Some of his bruises are a few days ago, and some are a few years, now I will give him a drop attach to his hand that gives him nutrition and cool down the fever.   
I will give him some liquid medicine for his fever when the drop finished and some cream for his bruises. He needs to change the clothes because it is dirty so he needs a bath and afterwards I can put the drop to his hand. He will become healthier in a few days." The doctor said, the nurse carries him and goes to the bathroom in forth room.  
After a few minutes, the nurse brings the boy back around with a towel and place on the bed while Forth gently dress him with pyjamas that brought from Ashley after Forth tells a maid to send the doctor and the nurse out.  
Ashley lean on her brother and said,  
" This boy suffers too much, and I just don't have the heart to see this." Alex hold her sister and said,  
" I know, but at least he is safe now and anyway Forth, what are you going to do with this boy?"  
" Pha, is your lads send anything back yet?" Forth ask, and Pha nodded,  
" This boy name Beam Baramee, he is three years old. His is the only child in his family, and they live in XXXX street, number 12. His dad is a drug dealer, and his mum is an alcoholic. They don't work, and his father will go on the street and beg for money to buy drugs. I find out that his mum will pull his ear or slap him. His dad will use the belt and smack on him when Beam cries or hungry. They think Beam was a mistake so that why they can do whatever they can."  
" How can they be so cruel to him?! This is their child, and he is so young and precious. I want to cut them off!" Ming said, Ashley can't take it anymore and cry on her brother's shoulder, and he comforts her.  
" Forth, what is your plan?" Pha ask, Forth look at him and Pha understand and text his lads,  
Catch them, and devil number 2 is here, so you guys know what to do.  
Forth go to beam and careless Beam face then he felt something falling from his face, he wipes his face and sees that he is crying. Beam is the first person who makes him cry after a long time; last time he cries was his dad pass away two years ago. Forth quickly wipe his tear, and the rest did not say anything because they know Forth need to have his own time.  
" My angel Beam, you have no idea how important you are to me now. You are my light, and I want to spend all the happy memories with you." Forth said,  
"Jeez Forth, that is so cheesy! When did you become like this?" Ashley said,  
" After I met my beamie" He answered,   
" You have only met him a day, and you are like this, where is the old Forth?" Ming said and fake vomiting  
" Ai Ming, you don't understand because you have not got a child yet," Alex said,  
" At least now Beam is safe and anyway, did we forget about something?" Pha ask they pause until Ming shout,  
" Shxx! The event for tonight. What time is it now?" He earns a smack on the head from Ashley,  
" You are too loud, let talk downstairs. Forth, tell one of your maids to look after Beamie." Forth nodded and when they are going down the stair to the living room, he asks another maid to look after Beam.

My house has almost everything; there are ten maids and the same amount of servant, 3 drivers and two chefs. I have also got a mini theatre, a gym, a library, a swimming pool and a rooftop for Barbeque and watching stars.   
The distance between our houses is 10-15 minutes drive, so we see each other like 3 times a week.  
Sometimes we will have a barbeque and stay over at my house or Ming because Alex and Ashley live with our grandfather, who is the most wealthy man in Thailand.  
We don't want to disturb him, but I will visit him twice a week because me, Alex and Ashley are cousins.  
Ashley is now taking over her grandfather businesses and owner of a fashion brand. At the same time, Alex is a doctor and the owner of the biggest private and public hospital.  
" You guys still have two hours left; I will stay here and look after beamie because this event is important to you all. This event will gather all-powerful and famous businessmen/women around the world. It will benefit you guys companies to work with other countries and build up your reputation. I have already talked with my grandfather, and he said he would represent me, after all, it is his company. All of you, go to get change and need a shower, go. I have called the top artist team, and they will shine you guys." Ashley said and then we off to do our things.  
Before we set off, Ashley hug her brother and then said,  
" I will message the group chat if anything happen so good luck and enjoys yourself tonight."  
I really want to stay to look after my angel, but sadly, I can't. Well, I sure I still have many times with him.


	3. Wait for me, Beam

Arrive at the event

" Grandfather said it would be starting soon, he tells us to go to the main hall now," Alex said, Forth show no interest because he is worried about his angel. He sighs, Ming said,

" Don't worry, Beam Beam will be fine with Ashley care and no message yet which mean he still in good condition."

" What if he condition go worst? What if Ashley phone went off? What if he is hungry?" Forth said and earned a smack on the back by Pha.

" He will be alright and might be wake up when you back home, think about the positive. Let go!" Pha said. The staff open the car door for them and them of the car, walk up the stairs and at the front, there was a group of girls waiting for them, and Ming said,

" the bet starts, Alex, do the counting for us and see who the winner at the end." 

" Forth, isn't that south who keep trying to get your attention," Pha ask and Forth look, he sighs. South is a girl that has an engagement with Forth because both of their father are best friend. South think that she will be Forth wife and keep calling herself Forth fiancée and which make Forth annoy, but he can't do much other than ignoring her because her father is a valuable business partner to his family. Forth said that he would only marry her if he falls for her, and now she always tries to get Forth attention. 

" She is annoying, but I can't mess with her because of her dad, I probably do the same thing as usual, which is nice and ignore." Forth said,

" Ming, your ex is waiting for you as well. What are you going to do?" Pha ask,

" we break up so she should know where her precision is," Ming said, and they walk toward the door for the main hall. The group of girls saw them and run to them,

" P'Forth, do you want to date me ?" One of the girls said,

" No, P'Forth should date me!" Another girl said, pushing the girl 

" P'Ming, you are so handsome, want to do something naughty?" One girl said to Ming, Ming laugh awkwardly.

" P'Pha, I have some finical problem that needs advice, can you help me?" A girl said and fiddling with Pha shirt.

" If you want help then go ask one of our managers and I sure they will help you," Pha said coldly, the girl just froze. Alex chuckle.

" Alex, where Ashley? If she's not here then why don't you come to my house tonight because I don't feel well." A girl asks,

" Sorry, but do You need plastic surgery?" The girl walks off after hear what's Alex said,

"P'Forth, why don't you stay with me tonight? My father wants to meet you and then hey!" The girl got push aside by South and said,

" Get your dirty hand away from my Forth, and you low class shit." The girl is furious and said

" Do you know who I am? How dare you call me that!" South said,

" If your father is higher than my father, who creates the fashion kingdom in Thailand and China, then I will apologise." 

" Wait, are you part of the Baramee family?" The girl asks and getting nervous, South smirk and said,

" My name is South Vongviphan Baramee." The girl is shaking and apologises for her behaviour.

" South, She did not mean to anyway. You know how attractive Forth is so just let her go, what do you say?" Ming asks, 

" you should thank Ming for this, but I don't want to see you again," South said, and the girl bows and go to the hall. The rest of the girl go too because they are scared of South.

" Forth, the event going to start soon and my father want to meet you so come quickly." South said and then whisper to Forth,

" If you want to get rid of me, I telling you that if I can't have you, no one can because who can defend against the Baramee family." She goes toward the hall.

" She is a Baramee and would that mean Beam Beam is part of her family?!" Ming said,

" But why Beam end up in the street like this? I was going to tell my lads to find out information about Baramee family history." Pha said,

" If they want to block the news, it will not be easy to find out. The hospital will have a birth certificate, and I will try to find out about who is Beam father" Alex said 

" We need to message Ashley and ask if she knows anything, we need to make sure we don't let South know about this." Forth said,

The gang 

Ashley, South is part of the Baramee family, and there is a high chance that Beam is her brother or nephew- Doctor Alex

I know when Pha said Beamie last name was Baramee and he is part of south family, but I don't know what the relationship between them.-little Ashley. 

What can we do now?- Kit-Kat lover

We can not let them know Beamie is alive because if they can destroy Beam father, they can do the same thing as well. South is a dangerous woman because she will be taking over the Baramee business, and Beamie is a threat to her because they might pass on to him when he grows up.

Pha, you need to find a dead child body ( not to kill) and Alex, you need to do a death certificate and confirm that Beamie is not alive, his parents aren't in the world anymore. What are you planning to with Beamie parents, Forth and Pha?-Little Ashley 

Forth and I was going to torture them and kill them afterwards- Leader Pha. 

If they found out you kill them, then it will be a risk, poison both of his parents so that they can't speak, break their arms and legs. Send the man to an uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean and woman to the Amazon rainforest. Let them die painfully and slow.- Little Ashley

That way they said don't mess with a woman- Kit-kat lover 

I will check the land that Beamie is leaving whether it is part of our companies, and then I want to change to an apartment area with hospital, security and shopping mall. It will be of a benefit for Beamie, and we won't remember their anymore.- Little Ashley.

We follow your plan- Forthty

Your the best- Kit-Kat lover 

You think it is easy to let my grandfather give me the whole company- Little Ashley. 

How is Beam?- Leader Pha

His temperature goes down and his hand and feet not cold anymore, but he is not awake yet, I took a picture of him, and he is so adorable. I am sending the picture.

Beam Beam is cutest, can I have him?- Kit-Kat lover 

No, he is my angel!- Forthty

Jealousy asshole- Kit-Kat lover

Aren't you guys stand next to each other?- Little Ashley 

We are separate; someone wants to meet Pha, Ming off to see his partner and Forth is here with me.- Doctor Alex

Forth and Alex are finding his grandfather, and when they saw him with some people around, they walk to him and said,

" Grandfather" He looks at them and said,

" Alex and Forth, where did you guys go? Let me introduce you guys to Mr king, who is the own big brand of supermarket in Russia and want to start in Thailand." 

" My name is King, nice to meet you all. You must be his grandsons that he is very proud of" The man introduced himself. 

" We still have a lot to learn from grandfather because we still a baby in the business" Forth said,

" Mr Chan, your grandson is too kind. I am the baby; you guys have your own business at this age is a success." He said,

" Indeed, Forth has his own building company, Alex work own multiple hospitals and work in the government also my granddaughter Ashley who I hand my business to her and owner of a fashion brand." Their grandfather said,

" Your grandchildren are all awesome, do you want any great-grandchildren?" The man asks,

" It is their decision, and I don't mind at all, boys, go talk with other people and get to know their businesses." Their grandfather said, Forth and Alec work off to find Pha and Ming.

" This is boring; I want to go now," Pha said,

" I talk with a lot of people and they all pushing their daughters to me. Man, I won't get out of here" Alex said.

" Forth, did you go to Mr Baramee?" Ming asks,

" I will later but Ming, you have a guest here." Forth said and Ming look, it is his ex. They leave Ming alone to sort out. 

" P'Ming, I miss you. Can you give me a chance?" She asks,

" The moment that you cheat on me, you know there's no way I am back to you. Besides, I did not love you at all." Ming said,

"It was not like that, you misunderstood." She said and going to tear,

" The guy in a relationship with you a long time ago, you want me to marry you and get my money then run away together. Do you think I don't know what you are thinking? I already find someone to get your information and being with you already makes me sick. Just don't find me again." Ming said and walked off, leaving the girl there crying.

On the other hand, when Ashley was looking at her phone, then Beam starts to open his eyes and look around, he saw an auntie sitting there. 

" Auntie, Auntie," He said, Ashley look at the bed and saw Beam awake, she is over the moon and said, 

" Beamie, you awake. How do you feel? Do you want anything to eat?" Beam nodded and said,

" Beamie Hungry hungry." 

" Auntie is going to get milk for you, do you remember anything, Beamie?" Ashley ask,

" Beamie forgot, is auntie mummy, " Beam said, Ashley, realise that Beam might lose his memories. 

" Come, beamie, I will make some milk for you." Ashley looks at the drop, and it is finished then carry Beam downstairs and feed him with milk. Beam drink 5 cups of milk and Ashley said,

" Drink Beamie slowly, and you still can have more." Ashley quickly message the group,

The gangs 

Beamie is awake, and now he is drinking milk, but he might lose his memories, so I need a therapist.- Little Ashley.

Okay, I will send a therapist to Forth house- Doctor Alex.

In the meantime, Forth is talking with South father about both of their relationships,

" How are you with South, Forth? Getting any improvement?" South father asks,

" South is a lovely girl, uncle, but I want to focus on my business, and I don't want South to wait for me. I sure a lot of people are better than me in here." Forth said,

" I will ask South opinions about this; if a relationship does not mean to work out, it will not work out. Forth, I am glad you care about South, and You will have a very successful business. "

" It alright uncle, thank your compliment." Forth said and he checks his phone then saw Beam is awake. He excuses himself and heading to the exit. Pha and Ming are following him, Alex is waiting on the car.

" Did you find a therapist?" Forth ask,

" Yes, I did, and she is on the way," Alex said,

" I can't wait to see him, and I want to squeeze his chubby face. Ouch!" Ming said, and Pha smacks his head.

" My lads said they couldn't find much information because when they hack in, there is the same what the paparazzi write about," Pha said,

" we will leave that later but first, this is important." Forth said.

Wait for me, my angel beamie!


	4. I am here with you

** Forth POV **

When the car stop, we all go inside and see Ashley standing there,

" Where is my angel?" I ask,

" don't be afraid, Beamie. Come and meet them," she said, and I see him slowly showing from the back, facing us. I bent down, he looks at me and asks,

" Uncle, you, my daddy?" I don't know how to respond to him, I want to keep him and stay with him forever, but can I be a dad?

" At this point, you have to say yes," Pha said,

" You will be the perfect dad for Beam Beam, you love him so much," Ming said,

" Don't worry, you have us too," Alex said, I look at them, and they give me a nodded.

" Yes, I am your daddy. You are my angel, beamie." I said, Beamie start to tear, and I carry him in my arm,

" where you daddy, Beamie miss you. Beamie scare." I smooth his back and said,

" Daddy just goes to work with uncles, so I ask auntie Ashley to look after you. Don't worry Beamie, you are safe with me, and I am always here for you. "

" Really?" My angel asks, I wipe his tear and kiss his cheek, said

" I promise you forever." He smiles and nodded.

" Awwww, Beam Beam, you are so cute. I am uncle Ming" Ming said,

" Hi, Uncle Ming." my angel said and waved at him.

" can I carry you?" Ming asks, my angel look at me, and I nodded, he opens his arm and let Ming carry him.

" You are adorable, like a minion," Ming said,

" I am uncle Alex, nice to meet you, Beam," Alex said,

" I am uncle Pha, nice to see you, little Beam," Pha said

" Sir Forth, the therapist is here." A servant said,

" Tell her to come in," I said,

" Hello Mr Alex and Mr Forth, I am May and what seen to be the problem?" she asks

" He had a fever and faint when he wakes up, he has forgotten what happens," Ashley said,

" Okay, I am going to ask him a few questions, can we seat on the sofa?" she asks, and I lead the way.

" Hi, I am auntie May. Can you answer some questions?" she asks Beam, Beam look at me and me nodded, he nodded.

" What is your name?" she asks,

" Beam"

" Do you remember what happen?"

" Beam forgot."

" Can you remember anything from the past?"

Beam shakes his head.

" Where do you like to go?"

" No-No"

"What do you like to do?"

" No, no."

" Okay, Beam, tell me what this picture is."

" Red ball?"

" What is this, then?"

" White and blue?"

" What about this?"

" Okay, thank you Beam, you did an amazing job," She said, my angel, look at me and ask,

" Daddy, I did well?" I kiss him and said,

" You did well, my angel." I give a sign to Ming,

" Beam Beam, let go with uncle and uncle pha play hide and seek?" Ming asks I let my angel off my leg and on the floor. 

" Go play with uncle Ming and Pha, my angel. Daddy needs to talk with auntie May" I said, he nodded. 

" Let go, Beam Beam," Ming said, and I watch him run with Ming, Pha sigh and said

" Tell me why I need to do this again?" After they go, I ask May,

" So, what happens to him?" 

" He has lost his memories due to the fever causing him can't remember anything from the past, and it is permanent, so no matter how hard he tries, he will just remember things start from now. 

He looks about age 3 to 4 and at this age, he should able to put words in order and to know object name I show him in the card, but he can't put the word in order and saying the actual name for the object. His learning is delaying, but he will be improved if you talk with him more and saying the name of the thing to him." May said, my poor angel. Good thing he is now with me and I will not let anyone hurt him if someone did, devil number two is coming.

" Thank you, May, I let you go now," I said and asked another servant to send her out.

" It is a good thing that he can't remember those painful memories, and he is with us, I don't think anyone dares to mess with us," Ashley said,

" Forth, do you want me to email you an adoption paper and said that you find him in the street as an orphan, and then you adopted him then people won't be questioning or searching any information," Alex said, 

" Yes and make sure to fake his real name and then change his name to Beam Chearavanont Jaturapoom so that no one dares to mess with him. If the Baramee find out or do anything, against the four most powerful families will cause them a lot of trouble." I said then a servant said,

" Sir, your grandfather is here and want to see you. Can I let him in?" I nodded, we go to the door and when he comes in,

" Grandfather." We said he looks at us but did not say anything and sit on the sofa.

" Why is he here? Ashley, did you tell him?" I whisper,

" Yes but this is a good chance to get rid of any misunderstanding, and he is not only me and Alex grandfather, but he is also yours as well," Ashley said,

" Go Forth, he loves you too because you are also his grandchild as well," Alex said, and I sigh then I walk and sit next to him.

" It has been a long time since we sit together like this even when you often visit me, but we have no communication with each other." He said,

" I know, you start to see me after Ashley and Alex's parents die in a car crash because you want me to help them to over the pain," I said,

" You got a part of it right, but another part was I learn my mistake and want to improve the relationship with you, but I don't know how to until their parents pass away."

" I thought you hate me," I said,

" I never hate you, Forth. It was my ego that I couldn't put down. Whenever I drive past your house, I will ask the driver to stop and see I can see you or not. I ask people to send me pictures of you so that I won't miss any days of you growing up." He said,

" Sorry I misunderstand you, I just sad that you did not pay much attention to me than Alex and Ashley so that why I want to show you my success and make you proud of me," I said,

" I am Proud of you, Forth. You have your own business without your dad or my help and successful at this age. You are very like me and one day; you will be the wealthiest in Thailand." He said, and I hug him, this is the first time I hug him, and I feel warm.

On the other hand, Alex and Ashley saw everything, and they are glad that their misunderstanding is solved.

" So tell me what happens and who is the boy?" He said I tell him everything. He sighs and said,

" Alex and Ashley come out because I need to tell you everything. Forth, bring Ming and Pha here as well." I nodded, and when I go up the stair, I heard a loud cry, and I go, I see my angel is crying, breathless while Pha and Ming try to comfort him.

" What is going on?!" I ask with confusing and worry,

" I was hiding with Beam Beam; when we in a dark room, he is shaking and feel scared then he starts crying. When Pha come in, he screams and continues crying. We have to take him out." Ming said,

" My angel, daddy is here." he looks at me and then around me tightly, 

" Daddy, Dark scared Beamie. Where daddy. I keep finding daddy. I want you, daddy." He said with hiccups. I look at him with sadness and wipe his tear, 

" Daddy is here, and daddy will not bring you to the dark place. Let go to bed, my angel, because you need to rest well." I said and carry him to my bedroom. I place him at the bed and said,

" My angel, I will turn the light on, and an auntie and uncle will read a book for you. Goodnight my angel, daddy loves you forever." I kiss him on the floorhead,

" Goodnight daddy, I love you too," he said, I went out and asked a maid and servant look after him.

" Let's go down; grandfather has something to tell us," I said to them.

" I guess you all know that he is part of the Baramee. In the Baramee family, South grandfather not just have a son and a daughter. He has another woman who is a mistress and has Beam father. His grandfather is a womaniser, and he will not be responsible for the child.

He gives Beam grandmother some money and sends her away, bans them from seeing him again. South grandfather is a cruel one. He sends someone to kill Beam grandmother and burn the house they were living, I thought the boy was dead, but I did not know he is alive and have Beam.

I know this when he passed away soon and tell me, they destroy south grandfather mistress and children because it is threatening their heirs. You guys need to make sure that they will not find out Beam is a Baramee. If that happens, I don't think they will try to mess with me." Grandfather said, 

" Beam is South nephew and South have a marriage arrangement with Forth, Forth, what is your plan?" Pha ask,

" I tell his dad that I don't want her to wait for me, he said he would talk with her. I hope it will work out." I said,

" Forth, it will not work out. You are part of the Chearavanont. She won't let you go easily, and her father won't go as well because who wants to miss business and relationship with Chearavanont." Ashley said,

" She is right, the Baramee always want to work with me, but I said I am not interested in Fashion but his dad still not give up. Now I am retired and pass to Ashley. He wants to be closer to me by pushing her daughter to Forth." Grandfather said,

" Beam Beam will be in danger!" Ming said with worries,

" Pha, send you some people around this house so that if any spy around the house, catch them and Alex, create something that when people eat or drink it, they always tell the truth so that we know if he a spy or not. Ming, find out if there a place that will be suitable for hiding if anything happens and Ashley, buy the land if Ming finds out and to be the number 1 fashion brand. Forth, take care of the boy and don't be like your father which I know you will not." Grandfather said, we nodded.

" I guess you all must be dealing with his parents, right? Make sure they won't be in the world anymore." He said and heading out.

" We are going back now, Forth, take care of Beamie," Ashley said, Alex pat on my shoulder and they off.

" I think me and Pha will off too, don't worry too much Forth, with your grandfather and us, Beam Beam will be alright," Ming said and went with Pha. I sigh and then one of the maids said,

" Sir, he is crying for you. I run up and go to my room. My angel is crying, and it is breaking my heart. I hate to see him cry.

" My angel, daddy is here," I said and patted his back,

" Beamie nightmare, Daddy gone, Beamie scared." He said,

" Daddy is here now, don't worry," I said, I wipe his tear and kiss both of his eyes,

" My angel, don't cry, daddy doesn't want your cute eyes going to swollen." I said, and then I put my forehead to his, " My angel Beamie, daddy will always be here with you, protect and love you. No one can separate us, and I will be with you forever. You are my only love." 

" I love daddy forever, and I am only daddy's." He said and kissed my cheek. I cover him up and then get change for bed. When I back, he already felt at sleep. I kiss his hair and cuddle him.

First night with my angel, my son, Beam.


	5. Beam adventure

Beam POV

What a sweet sleep, but why can't Beamie move? I open my eyes and see a strong arm around me; I look, it's my daddy. Daddy is so handsome, but his eyes closed, he is not awake. I get up and yawn then I carefully escape from daddy's arm and off the bed. I walk to the door, but it is too high for me to open, what should Beamie do? I look around and see if there are any chairs, but before I get a chair, someone open the door, it's an uncle, and he took me, I hide behind the door. He smiles and said quietly,

" Master Beamie, Sir Forth is still sleeping. Why don't you come out and I bring you to have food." Master? What does it mean? He has seen to know Beamie, and he looks cute. I nodded to him, and he carries me in his arm. He closed the door carefully and went out. He takes me down the stairs and said,

" I want all the staffs to come here. I have something to say to you all." After, there is a lot of aunties and uncles. I count my fingers, but It was more.

" This is master Beam, Sir Forth son, and you must be treating him the same as Sir Forth. Master Beam still young so you need to make sure he is safe and protect. Is that clear?"

" Yes, Mr Lam." They said, and then one of the uncles asks,

" Mr Lam, Sir Forth not even marry and how come he has a son?" 

" Where is your manner? You are just a servant here and mind your own business. If anyone asks about Sir Forth private life or gossip about Master Beam, then you can be out of this house!" Uncle growled, Beamie is scare and said,

" Beamie scare, Beamie want to go." Uncle looked at me and said sorry afterwards, uncle brought me to a large area and said this is the kitchen.

" Wow! Beamie not seen a kitchen this big,"

" There are two chefs, chef Tom and chef Ram. Today we have chef Tom, Tom, this is master Beam." Uncle said,

" Hello Master Beam, my name is Tom, and what do you like to eat for breakfast?" Uncle chef asks,

" Beamie want.. want.. Uncle, can you help me?" I ask, both giggles and said,

" Okay Master Beam, what about Pancakes?" I nodded, even though I don't know what Pancakes.

" When Tom is cooking pancake, let me show you other places," Uncle said, and I said,

" Uncle, down, down." Uncle put me down, and I walk with him, down the stairs, and he shows me a place that has many machines there.

" Master Beam, this is a gym where Sir Forth does his exercise." He said, wow, I never see this before, I wish one day daddy, and I can play it together.

" This is the library where Sir Forth read when he is free."

" This is the home cinema where you can watch any movies you want." 

" Beamie wants to watch, Beamie like here," I said and jumping on the sofa,

" Maybe after breakfast, Master Beam. Do you want to see the swimming pool?" Uncle said, I Clapped my hand and said,

" Yes, please. Beamie like water." He smiles, and we went out outside, there's a swimming pool. Beamie wants to jump in, but daddy might be worry and tell me off if I get a cold.

" Master Beam, do you want to go inside now because Sir Forth might be going to awake and want to have breakfast with you," Uncle asks,

" Beamie want to look at water, Beam doesn't want leave yet," I said, uncle, looking if anyone is there until one of an uncle is here and said,

" Mr Lam, I can take care of Master Beam and why don't you go help Sir Forth and I will bring master Beam back." Uncle think about it and said,

" Okay, make sure you look after Master Beam. Master Beam, excuse me." The uncle leave and back to the house left with this uncle with me. 

" Hello Master Beam, do you want to close to the water?" He said, I don't want to near the water but why he said it. I don't like this uncle, but I can't be rude, I nodded and near the water, the water is very close to my foot. I am scared and ask,

" Uncle, can we go back now? Beamie wants daddy." The uncle looked at me with scare face and said,

" You will only ruin Sir Forth, and it is better you dead than alive!" He pushes me hard, and I can't stand and fall.

" Help! Daddy! I want daddy." I scream, but the water goes in Beamies nose, it is hard to let me go up, I don't know how to swim.

" Nobody will be here to save you, and when you have gone, Sir Forth won't get any troubles and worries. You should be dead!" He shouts and laughs, and I can't stay for longer, where is daddy? Daddy, please save Beamie. I feel I don't have the energy anymore, but I need to use my last strength to get help.

" Help!" I scream, and I feel sleepy, daddy, I need you. 

" Beamie!" it is the last thing I heard.

Forth wake up, and the side of his bed is empty, he looks around but can not find his angel.

" Where did my angel gone? Don't tell me everything is a dream!" he jumps out his bed and panicking until Lam come in and said,

" Sir Forth, Master Beamie is waiting for you downstairs. Tom has cooked some pancakes and just need you to get change." he relief after hearing what Lam said so forth quickly get change and then go down stair, he can't wait to see his angel.

" Where is him?" he asks Lam,

" Master Beam is at the pool and Cho is looking after him," Lam said,

" Good, I don't want him at the pool by himself." Forth said and the same time, Ashley come to see him.

" Do you know what time it is? I am here to drop off some designs for Beamie playroom and stuff then I am off to work. Grandfather wants to see Beamie tonight so bring him for dinner. Where is Beamie?" Ashley ask,

" He is outside the pool with one of my servant, Cho." Forth said,

" Forth, you dare to let him with one person?! What if he falls or the servant don't know how to swim. Lam, describe Cho for me." Ashley said,

" Cho is a nice and hard-working guy but sometimes not mind his business. He is very loyal to Sir Forth and obsessed with him." Lam said,

" How was he react when you tell them Beam is Forth son?" she asks,

" He has seen quite an anger and disappoints." He said,

" Beamie is in trouble, hurry up!" Ashley said and ran out, heading to the pool. Forth and Lam follow her.

" I don't see the problem, miss Ashley. Why we need to hurry?" Lam asks with confusion.

" If he likes Forth so much, he will not let anyone near Forth, and is jealous that Beamie gets Forth attention and love," Ashley said, and now Lam is realised he made a terrible decision. When they are there, they see Cho said,

"Nobody will be here to save you, and when you have gone, Sir Forth won't get any troubles and worries. You should be dead!" and see Beam is drowning.

" Beamie!" Both of them shout, Cho looks and see Forth, Ashley and Lam are there. He starts to terrify. Forth quickly jump in the pool and get Beam up, Ashley carries him when Forth is getting up. Lam smack Cho and shout,

" Security!" Two muscle men come in, and Lam said,

" Catch him!" The man grabs one arm each.

" Beamie, are you okay? Wake up, Beamie" Ashley ask and gently shaking him but he still not awake.

" Lam, call a doctor immediately!" Forth shout and said,

" Ashley, we need to do CPR for him." 

" Forth, you do it for him but make sure be careful because his bones are fragile," Ashley said then Forth start to do CPR.

" My angel, please wake up. Please don't leave me! I can't afford to lose you." Forth said, while doing CPR.

Ashley stand up, walk to Cho and punch him in the face, 

" You unfulfilled shit! You dare to mess my nephew! You must want to die, right?!" Ashley shouts at him.

" I am sorry, miss Ashley. I just thought that this boy would ruin Sir Forth names and everything he builds up." Cho said, Ashley, grab his collar and shout,

" Let me tell you, you are just a low-class shit and you will never be the top because if you mess with him, which mean mess with me, Pha, Ming and Alex. If Beamie has any problem, your life will be 10x times worst!" Suddenly Beam cough and cough the water out, he starts to open his eyes and see his daddy.

" My angel, you are finally awake. I am scared of losing you." Forth said and hugging Beam tightly,

Beam start to sobbing and said,

" Daddy, Beamie scared. Uncle push me. Beamie can't swim. Daddy doesn't leave." Forth rub his back and said,

" Daddy will always be here and save you, don't worry." Forth kiss Beam a few time and Beam said,

" It tickles, daddy." 

" Beamie, you are awake!" Ashley said and hugged him,

" Auntie Ashley, Beamie miss you." Beam said and smile at her; he sees Cho is there and hugs his daddy, shaking.

" Daddy, Beamie scare uncle. Beamie goes in." He said then Lam come said,

" Sir Forth, the Doctor is here." Forth look at Ashley, Ashley carry Beam and said,

" Beamie, Uncle is naughty, so Daddy needs to tell him off. Auntie bring you in and check by a doctor, okay?" Beam nodded and wave at his daddy. When they are in, Forth look at Cho, with a devil eyes and kick him in the chest, Cho spilt out some blood and Forth said,

" How dare you hurt my angel! You fucker! Do you want to die? You are out of this house and Lam; I don't want to see him anymore or alive!" 

" Please don't Sir Forth, I was just want to help you, and I have with you so long, please don't" Cho begging Forth,

" Whoever hurt my angel, they will play for the full prices." Forth said and then said to Lam,

" Lam, tell them whoever does something stupid or get him hurt, the person will be punished and send this shit to Pha house, let Pha teach him a lesson and as an example if anyone hurt my angel again." 

" I will call them in the meeting area," Lam said,

" Take him in." Forth said and went back inside, a maid said they are in his bedroom, so he goes up and goes inside. 

" Daddy!" Beam see Forth and jump out the bed then run to him, Forth carry him and kiss him,

" Just one?" Forth ask, so he kisses him all over the faces. 

"Awww, I love you so much, my angel. Remember, next time; when Uncle Lam said to go in, you need to back in. Otherwise, it will be dangerous at this time." Forth said, Beam pout and said

" Sorry, daddy. I promise you." 

" What did the doctor said?" Forth ask,

" He was unconscious at that time, and if we came later, he would die. The doctor said he is fine but just make sure not let him go to the pool alone." Ashley said Forth nodded.

" My angel, are you hungry?" Forth ask, Beam, nodded. 

" Let go down to eat pancakes. Ashley, are you coming or go to work?" Forth ask,

" I tell grandfather what happens and he is in charge now, I will go after I show you the planning," Ashley said, they all go down to the dining room.

" What is this?" Beam asks when he sits on the highchair,

" Beamie, this is a pancake," Ashley said and cut one piece for him then feed him.

" This is yummy, auntie Ashley and daddy. Pancake is yummy. I want this every day." Beam said with a mouth full — Ashley giggle.

" My angel, don't talk when eating food. Pancake is good, but you need to try other food as well." Forth said, Beam said oh.

" What do you want to show me anyway?" Forth ask, Ashley, pull out her iPad and said,

" Now Beamie is living with you, Alex and I think that Beamie should have a playroom, a closet and learning area. Here what we have." Beam is curious, and Ashley put in front of him so that he can see it as well.

" Beamie, which one do you like?" Ashley asks Beam point at this one.

" If my angel-like it, this one it is." Forth said,

" I choose a walk-in closet for him," Ashley said,

" This will be his learning zone then." Forth said,

" My job is to finish now, and I am going back to work. Forth, remember tonight and see you later, my cutest Beamie." Ashley said, and kiss Beam then leaves the house.

" My angel, are you full? Do you want milk?" Forth ask, Beam, nodded and Forth go to the kitchen then prepare the milk for him. After he gives the bottle to Beam and Beam finish the milk in 5 minutes, then burp.

" My angel, you are quick! What do you want to do with me now?" Forth ask,

" Beam wants a big screen, uncle Lam said cinema," Beam said, 

" You want to watch a movie? Okay, let go to watch a movie, my angel." Forth said and get Beam out of the high chair then carry him then Lam come and said,

" Sir Forth, they all here and waiting for your order." I nodded and go to them, said,

" You all know what happens to Cho, and if anyone does something that hurt my son, then Pha house will be your end, end of living." They bow, and I tell Lam to let them back to work.

" My angel, why don't you go downstairs with Uncle Lam because I need to call the uncles and auntie," I said to him and put him to the grand, and he nodded. I watch them go then I did a group call.

Group call

Pha, I send a servant to your house and deal with him. I don't want to see him again.

Okay, my new lads are getting training, so it is good you send someone to let them practice but why though.

Beamie almost die from drowning because of this shit

What?!

No Way! Is Beam Beam alright now?

Well, this shit is going to see his worst nightmare! Lads, be aware a sinner is coming and let's welcome him.

Did a Doctor check him? Forth, just let you know that Beam might have a chance of getting cold so drink a lot of water and don't make him too many snacks.

We are going to watch a movie later so probably stop him eating snack then.

You going to watch a movie with Beam Beam, I want to join too, but I got two meetings today.

No way, I have not to spend a day with him at all!

Forth, have you told June that you won't be here?

Oh shit, I have forgotten about this!

Don't worry because June ring me and I tell her what happen, she is happy for you and said that there is not much important stuff so you can stay with Beamie.

Thanks. I am off now. See you.

Forth end the call and then go downstairs, see his angel sit there, he goes sit near him, and Beam saw him, said,

" Daddy!" 

" My angel, let spend our first day." Forth said.


	6. First day together

Forth POV

I can't wait to spend our first day together and this time no irrupt. My angel want to watch a movie, of course, I will let him, and even if he wants a movie crew, I will bring it to him. I choose the film, and I ask him which one he does want. His eyes are shocking and keep saying wow. I giggled. First, Toy story 1-4 and he starts to giggle and laugh, to ask me to buy him some toys so that he can see whether they are real. He is so adorable, I kiss him multiple times and let him sit on my lap. When he watches the end of Toy Story 3, he ends up tearing and said,

" Daddy sad, I don't want this happen." I cuddle him and said,

" It will not happen; we make sure we keep your toys nice and tide." 

" Really?" He asks I nodded, he claps his hand together and kisses me,

" Thank you, daddy," he said, I love him so much!

After we watch Toy Story 4, I look at him, and he falls at sleep already, so I carefully carry him up the stair and then put in the bed. I go to my office and doing my work then I call Lam to come in. Lam comes in, can't even look at my eyes.

" How come you let this happen today?! Did you not check his profile? My son was going to die if we did not go there in time. " I shout,

" Sorry sir Forth, I thought he was nice. please punish me SirSir Forth so that I can repay what I did." Lam said and kneeled, I sigh and said,

" You are loyal and a good helper, Lam. Just make sure there won't be next time; otherwise, you can leave." Lam stand up and said,

" I will Sir and thank you for your chance. I make sure nothing like this will happen again." 

" Good and I want you to tell the driver Beam, and I leave at six clocks to my grandfather house," I said, he nodded, and when he opened the door, he said,

" Sir Forth, Master Beam is walking this way, and I think he is looking for you." I go to the door and see my angel walking down the hallway, rubbing his eyes and messy hair. I chuckled and carried him,

" My angel, did you have a good sleep?" I ask him,

" Yes daddy, I did and what is daddy doing there?" he asks me,

" I was talking with uncle Lam and anyway my angel, want to shower with me? and then we are going to see someone," I said,

" Who?" He asks,

" It is my, uncle Alex and auntie Ashley grandfather, your great grandfather," I said,

" My great grandfather, is that mean he is like daddy?" He asks, I chuckle, 

" Yes, he is a daddy family which mean he is yours as well. You also need to remember Uncle Alex; auntie Ashley is family as well." I said,

" What about Uncle Ming and Uncle Pha?" He said, the way he talks, he does not look like his language is a delay.

" They are daddy close friends, and you could say they are family as well," I said, he just nodded.

" Do we have more family, daddy?" He asks, I stunned. My family history is complicated because my mum falls in love with my dad, but my dad did not love my mum because he was already dating someone at that time. My grandfather (dad side) tell my dad to marry my mum and not tell my mum that he was dating at that time because he thinks it is an excellent business opportunity with my grandfather. My grandfather loves my mum very much, and he thinks my dad was not bad for the family, so they marry and have me. 

After I was born, my dad being cold violent to my mum but my mum still loves him until my grandfather find out my dad has another woman and tell my mum to divorce, but my mum still believes my dad and say no, persuade him for another chance. He was angry and didn't want to see my mum or me. I was shocked when I find out he won't come to see me anymore, but I still play with Ashley and Alex. My mum thinks my dad will change, but my dad was still cold to her, and she weakened until one day, my dad brings back a girl and said that this girl is my sister. My mum can't handle it and ill, she can't get down the bed until one day, she passes away, and my dad did not even see her once. 

My grandfather was furious and end the partnership with my dad also warn other people not to give help or work with him. My father company was struggling a lot without my grandfather help, and the only person helps him that time was South father to over the problem so that why we have the engagement. I did not talk with or see my dad after my mum passed away and a year after my mum passed away, my uncle dies in an accident so my grandfather starts to see me again and live there sometime so Alex and Ashley will not be lonely. 

Me and Lawan relationship are terrible because her mum is the cause of everything and not only that, she is talking behind my back and making my dad think it is true then hit me. I tell Ashley and Alex then they tell my grandfather; he let Lawan and her mother never see each other again, so she hates me since that moment. She even asks my dad to adopt a girl to be her sister, he said okay and take a girl, the girl was Samorn, and I thought she was sweet until when I was in uni, I find out this girl is South sister, she comes into this house for her sister. 

After I finish uni, I did not take over the family business, and I work in my grandfather company as an ordinary employee with fake names and Ashley work in the same company but different department. After I find some partners, I start my own building company then I make sure my own company is successful, I start my revenge by making my dad company bankrupt and buy his company then pass to my grandfather to let him in charge. I make sure he will never get his company back and never know who makes him lost everything. 

In uni, we all study different subjects. I was study architecture; Ming was studying hotel management, Pha study finance, Alex study Medicine and Ashley study international business. A funny thing was we all live close with each other. We live in the same apartment building, and I live on the 5th floor, Pha lives opposite me while Ming lives on the same level as Ashley and Alex.

When I make my dad bankrupt, I still let them live in the house, and after my dad passes away, I sell the home because Samorn goes back to the Baramee and Lawan work under Ashley who is the head of the department. I ask her why and Ashley said to fire an average employee, it will see as too harsh and cruel but to fire ahead of the department, it will be normal plus she wants to see what tricks does she has. 

" Yes, my angel, you have a grandmother," I said if he wants to know more in the future, then I will tell him but now just like this.

" Will I see her?" he asked,

" She is now somewhere far away that we can't reach, but I will bring you to see her one day," I said, he nodded,

" Now, let's go to the shower," I said and brought him to the bathroom. After we finish the shower, he asks where are his clothes. Oh shit, I have forgotten about getting him new clothes, and when I about to call Ashley, Lam come in and said,

" Sir Forth, Blue Star has to deliver ten boxes to here and I tell them to put the room next to here." Blue star is Ashley fashion brand, and it is her own business to prove to grandfather that she can in charge of his company. Blue star and Baramee are rivals, Ashley wants to win the Baramee so that she is powerful enough to break the engagement with South and me.

" Look after Beam for me, I going to choose some clothes and shoe for him," I said, and then I go to find some clothes for him. I put the clothes for him, and he looks so cute and handsome, just like me.

" My angel, you look cute. Do you like it? Auntie Ashley brought for you." I said, and he said,

" Yes, daddy, I love it." After I ask Lam is the car ready and he said yes then I carry him downstairs to the car.

" Look after the house when I am gone and message me if anything happens," I said to Lam, he nodded.

" My angel, are you exciting?" I ask, he nodded, but he pouts because he can't see outside, I need to buy him a car seat.

After a short drive, we arrive at my grandfather house, and I get off the car and help my angel get off, he was shocked and saying wow.

" Daddy, this is big and pretty." He said,

" Let go inside, my angel  
" Let go inside, my angel. Uncle Alex and Auntie Ashley are here as well, so don't scare na." I said, I hold his hand, and we walk up the stair together. The servants open the door for us, and my angel is keeping hiding behind me. I see Alex and Ashley coming down the stair, and I said to him,

" my angel, look who are them?" He comes in front and shouts,

" Auntie Ashley and Uncle Alex!" They look, and Ashley come down quickly then carry him, said,

" Beamie, you are so adorable! Do you like the clothes I buy for you?" He nodded and kissed her cheek.

" Thank you, auntie Ashley. Hello, Uncle Alex," he said, and Alex pat his head, said,

" Hi-Beam, can I carry you?" Alex asks, he nodded, and Ashley give to Alex, I am glad that my angel does not scare and getting close with them, but I am still his favourite, after all, I am still his daddy.

" Grandfather has a shower and the chef are cooking so let just sit on the sofa," Ashley said, and we all go to the sofa.

" Forth, the decoration team is going to your house tomorrow morning, and they will finish within 24 hours. Do you have anything tomorrow?"

" I don't think I have anything tomorrow, Ashley, can you in charge of my company tomorrow because I want to spend more time with my angel," I said, she sighs and said,

" I think a few days later you will still want to spend time with him, I will in charge of your company for a month and will email work for you to do at home as well so that you won't forget. I ask grandfather to look after the company and tell my assistant to email my work to me. " 

" Thank you so much. What do you want for me to pay you?" I ask,

" I want you to be single until Beamie approve you have a relationship. Can you do that?" she said,

" Ashley, Beam might need a mum as well," Alex said,

" What, let South marry Forth and be Beamie mum? I will not allow and what if those women are two faces then hurt Beamie? Forth, this is your decision." she said, 

" Even you did not say that I am going to stay single forever for Beam, he is my everything," I said,

" What if this break?" Ashley ask,

" I will let you be in charge of my company, you will be the boss instead of me," I said, Ashley laugh and said,

" I always trust you, I am just kidding plus it is too much work." Alex sigh and said to my angel

" Beam, be smart than you daddy and auntie when you grow up." 

" Hey!" Ashley and I shout then my angel giggle.

" You guys see to have fun, can I join too?" grandfather said, 

" Grandfather," I said, he nodded.

"Grandfather, they are all bully me," Ashley said,

" Really? later I deal with them." Grandfather said I see my angel look confused and ask,

" Are you Beamie great grandfather?" 

" Yes, I am. Nice to see you, Beamie. Treat yourself like home" Grandfather said, My angel, nodded.

Alex carry him to the dining room, he sits next to me, and when the food served, his mouth was wide, kind of dripping.

" My angel, don't open your mouth like that," I said, he looked sad but nodded.

" Beam, your dad is want to teach you about table manner. Your dad is an important person, so you need to make sure you need to be perfect." Grandfather said,

" I don't need him to be perfect; I just want him to live happy and kind," I said,

" Forth, you forgot who he is? What if he finds out in the future and will he be kind?" He said I am annoyed right now. How can he judge my angel like that?

" I sure with Forth and our care, Beam will not be the same as them, and we teach him what is right and wrong," Alex said, the conversation stops and back to the dinner.

" Daddy, I want this." My angel said, and I feed him, he clapped his hand, said 

" Yummy!" We chuckle, my son is too cute. He has continued saying yummy when I feed him other food.

" Grandfather, I am looking after Forth company for a month while he does work at home and spends time with Beamie. Can you look after the company? I will do the work at home" Ashley said, grandfather nodded.

" Forth, why don't you take Beam to the city? Have some fresh air and let Beam gain knowledge." Alex said, 

" It is a good idea, but I worry that if anyone recognises me," I said,

" Don't worry, if this happens then we can help you," Alex said,

Suddenly, my phone ring and I check, Lam send me a message

Sir Forth, Miss South Baramee is here looking for you, and I said you are not here, she said she is waiting for you until you come back. What should I do, Sir? I sigh, and grandfather asks,

" What's wrong Forth? You look worrying."

" South is at my home, and she is waiting there for me," I said,

" You can't go back now. Otherwise South will see Beamie," Ashley said,

" Forth, why don't you say you on a business trip or out to see a client," Alex said,

" It's not going to work because I use the excuse before and she comes to find me," I said,

" Forth, say that you are at my house and tell her to come. I want to see the next heir for the Baramee. Alex, you go with Beam to your room so that she doesn't know he is here. Ashley stays quiet and looks at what she wants. Forth, you treat her as usual because you don't want her to suspect anything." Grandfather said,

" Yes grandfather," We said, 

" Yes, great grandfather." My angel said, and I smile then kiss him. I message Lam to tell her I am at my grandfather house, so she decides to come or not. Lam replied to me that she is on her way.

" Lam said she is on her way to here," I said, " My angel, follow uncle Alex and be a good boy na. Daddy loves you." He kisses me and said,

" Beamie will wait for daddy. Daddy comes back to Beamie soon na." After Alex carry him and we all go to the living room, prepare for South arrival.

A few minutes later, the butler said,

" Sir, there is a lady call South Baramee. Do I let her come in?" Grandfather nodded, the butler goes, and South comes in.

" Good evening, Mr Chearavanont. Sorry, I forgot to bring you any gifts." She said,

" It is alright, miss Baramee. What is the reason you are here?" grandfather ask, 

" I am looking for Forth because my family want to know when Forth is going to marry me," she said, marry her? No way!

" South, if a relationship not meant to be together, then why should be. It will only leave with pain." I said,

" Forth, why don't we try? How do you know it will not work out and it will be good for our families." She said,

" Miss Baramee, are you saying that you and Forth marriage only give benefits?" grandfather asks,

" It is not what I mean; I am sorry. Mr Chearavanont," she said,

" I married their grandmother when she was 30 years old, and I don't see the point of rushing, Miss Baramee, you still have time and Forth still want to work on his business. Forth, what do you think?" he asks me,

" I don't want to marry now, I want someone who is independent and does the things she wants first before me," I said, South is not happy at all.

" Miss Baramee, are you still studying?" grandfather asks,

" I am studying my Master degree in Fashion and have a Master in Law. Mr Chearavanont, I am sure that Ashley must be smart as well. She must study hard to be successful." she said, I know she means that Ashley is not smart but South, don't estimate a Chearavanont. Ashley smirk and said,

"Indeed, I don't have a Master degree in Fashion and Law" South smirk, " But I have finished my international business course in 2 years times and have a PhD in Business in just one and half year time. I studied Medicines and have a Master degree, and it took me three years. I also have a specialist degree in Fashion. It true I don't have a Master in Fashion and Law but South, am I smart ?" South is shock, and I see her hold her fist tight. I smirk, she should not mess with Ashley.

" You are brilliant Ashley, it is me that need to learn, but I don't want to pressure Forth to be too smart," she said,

" You don't need to pressure because you are far away. I have a PhD in Architecture, PhD in business and a Master degree in engineering. It took me six years to have finished the course and with these degrees. Ming, Pha and Alex have a PhD in their courses also Ming has a Master in Architecture while Pha has a PhD in computer science and Alex has a PhD in Politics. No pressure South." I said she looks at me with disbelieve.

" You see, Miss Baramee. My grandchildren are too perfect, and I am happy that you are not perfect like them because it is not good for them." Grandfather said, she laughed awkwardly.

" Where is Alex?" she asks,

" Alex is in his room, doing his works. Miss Baramee, you should think about your future, and maybe one day Forth might like you back but are you going to still wait for him when you are 35 onward?" grandfather asks, 

" I will, please trust me and sorry Mr Chearavanout, I need to go now because my father wants me to go home early," she said and then working out the door. We make sure she is entirely leaving the house because we worry if she put any spy camera and listen to what we are talking, but we don't need to worry too much because Pha already set up that nobody could hack into this house.

" I think she earns what she deserves, now will be not around Forth but she is going to plan something to get Forth," Ashley said,

" Ashley is right; Forth, you need to look after Beam because her target might be him if he finds out."

" If she hurt him, she is going to be torture," I said, Alex come down and carry my angel,

" Daddy, Beamie is sleepy," he said and rubbing his eyes. I take over him.

" Forth, it is late now so go home and have some rest," Alex said, I nodded and my angel wave at them before he falls asleep. We went in the car and on the way, Alex did a group call.

What's up, I finish my work at home and going to bed soon.

I finish the gym as well.

Today South come to our grandfather house and asking when Forth is marrying her because she is getting old now.

What?! No way Forth going to say yes, she is mad.

Why does she still want Forth when she knows the result.

She was saying I was not smart than her like seriously; she has just two Master degrees while I have a PhD and two more degrees finish in a few years than should be. She was saying that Forth is dumb as well. Her face was not happy when she finds out our educations.

Grandfather help me to give her some warning, and for the meantime, she will not bother me too much.

It is excellent, which mean Beam Beam will not need to be afraid.

I mean how can she say she is old, Ashley older than her for a year and she doesn't complain.

Ai Pha! You are saying that I am old and single! 

Hahaha, Pha, that was amazing.

Ai Ming, you want to die? Alex, they are bullying me.

Don't bully her, Ashley, you still the cutest.

You are such an obsessive brother, where's Beam Beam.

He is at sleep; tomorrow we are going to the city.

Why do I have a full schedule tomorrow? Your fault, Forth! 

Tomorrow I need to do observation for some hospitals, which mean I have no time at all.

I need to go to the office to have a meeting and see how the bank is working then I need to deal with some people.

I am the lucky one then, Forth, I can join you guys for a few hours before going back to work. I can't wait to see Beam Beam.

Forth, it will be best to get away from Ming.

Hey! I am going to bed now. See you tomorrow Forth. 

I have ended the call and look at my angel, thinking, tomorrow will be a long day.


	7. First day out

Forth POV

Today is an exciting day for me and my angel because it is the first time we are going out since all the things. The gang are all busy other than Ming who will join later. I see Beam still sleeping next to me, and it is too adorable. I take a picture of him and then go wash up. After I finish, I see Beam wake up with messy hair and rubbing his eyes, yawning. 

" Good morning, My angel. Today we are going to the city." I said,

" City?" My angel asks, looking confused.

" It is a big place where you can get anything you want. It is much bigger than our house." I explain.

" I want to go to the city, daddy. I will go where daddy wants to go." My angel said I kiss him on the cheek. He chuckles.

" My angel, daddy doesn't have a pushchair which means you can't sit down so is it okay you to walk, or you want daddy to carry you?" I ask him,

" Daddy carry, I want to be close with daddy." He said I smile.

After I help My angel to wash up and finish breakfast, today breakfast is french toast, and he loves it so much then burp—the chef giggle. I ask Lam to show me how to use the tiding thing to prevent my angel from falling. 

Before I go, I tell Lam to send a message if anything happens and discuss two of the bodyguard to dress casual, drive one of my cars because I am driving today instead of my driver. If anything happens, there is another car to drive.

I put my angel in the car seat while I am in the driver seat. He looks at me with confusion and sadness. Probably I did not seat next to him.

" My angel, you can still talk to daddy. Daddy is still here, so don't be sad na." I said, he nodded.

" What doing daddy?" He said I notice sometimes he can say in full sentence and other time he will use a short word to tell me.

" First, we are going to look at toys in the toy shops. Second, we will go to the stationery store to get you some books, paper and equipment. After we go meet up with uncle Ming for lunch, then we go to the playground and home." I said he clap his hand and smile,

" Uncle Ming, Beamie like uncle Ming. Funny" I am jealous of Ming, because he has my son love.

" Do my angel love his daddy?" I turn around and ask him. He nodded and said,

" I love daddy very much, big, big love"Awww, take that Ming, my son loves me the most.

I start to drive and when we in the city, my angel is like wow and keep asking me to look around. He is over the cloud.Pha starts a group call, and everyone joins in.

" There are tones of work; I need a break!"

" Don't complain, Pha! I have Forth office work, and at home, I have my works. Forth, back here now !"

" Let me spend some time with my son; I pay you back." 

" I don't need money or anything. Good thing, you are only my cousin."

" Good thing is you are not my real sister otherwise I will be a pain."

" She only needs me."

" Alex, the protective brother."

" Lucky me to see Beam Beam."

" For this once, when I am free, I can see him as well."

" Yeah but I still win for this time."

" Ming, you jerk!"

" Hey, my angel is here!"

" Okay, soz."

" Ashley, heading out for lunch?"

" Of course, Phi. Pha, join with us ?"

" I can't go because I have a lunch meeting with some client."

" Just you and me, Ashley."

" Are you two not bored to have lunch almost every time? You see each other at home as well."

"Our love is strong."

" Geez, Alex. I am out."

When I stop the car in the car park of the shopping mall, I help my angel out the vehicle and using the thing to carry my angel.

" Daddy face is close." He said and touching my chin. I let him feel as many times as he wants because he is my love.

When we go to the lift, he looks around and asks me what is this. I tell him this is a lift to help us go up and down. As the elevator goes up, he hides his face to my chest and shaking. I can see his fear and smooth his back. The lift stopped on the first floor, we go out, and I tell my angel to look around. He is shock and non-stops moving, which make me challenging to carry him.

" Remember where are we going, my angel?" I ask him,

"Toy shop," he said,

" Smart boy." I ruffle his hair, this time we go on the side lift, and he is less scary.

" Do you want to get down, my angel?" He nodded, and I let him down, he already runs inside, and I quickly follow him,

" My angel, don't run too fast; otherwise, you will fall." He stops but trip over and fall. I go to him and checking him, the bodyguard comes forward and see anything happen.

" Hurt daddy. Hurt" he said which make my heart twist. I hug him and said,

" My angel, you should not run in a shop because it is dangerous. You need to buy daddy side; otherwise, you can get lost." He nodded and apologised to me, also the bodyguard. They smile and ruffle his hair.

My angel holds my hand and looking for toys,

" daddy, teddy bear. Beamie wants a teddy bear." I nodded.

" Daddy, can I have a set of trains and cars? Please?" I nodded again.

" Daddy, Beamie want the mushy."

" Daddy, can I have the playhouse?" Whatever he wants, I will buy for because he is my only son even if he wishes to the star, I will try to get for him.

" Daddy, can I get this last one then we can go? Beamie doesn't want daddy, not happy." My angel said. I giggle and said,

"Not happy? Oh my angel, whatever you want and spend time with me is the happiest thing in my life. I have to thank you for letting me spend time with you and asking me thing." He gives me a bright smile and kisses me,

" Daddy, your the best and I love you." He said,

" Daddy, I saw a small ball pool, can I?" He asks,

" If you want it then go, do you want anything else?" I ask him.

" Beamie want the slide and a swing then no more." He said I ask my bodyguard to get the best slide to attach with the swing while I go with My angel to the ball pool.

" My angel, the uncle, is asking for my help. Get the ball pit and come to me, okay?" I said, and he nodded then get the ball pit.

" What is it? Can you guys not choose a slide with swing?"

"P'Forth, they said they don't have any size bigger than this," Max said,

" Have you look in another section? It is just for babies. Beam is a toddler." I said, he apologises and goes to the section.

" Tul, what is it?" I ask him,

" I tell the staff not to tell anyone that you come here and they said they would be quiet," Tul said,

" I send you a document to your phone and make them sign it to make sure," I said,Max and Tul are work for Pha secretly also me, and I let them call me Phi instead of the master because of they also my junior from high school.I look at my angel and see him crying, run to me. I am shocked and ask with worry.

" My angel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He put his head on my shoulder and said,

" Beamie got the ball pool, but a boy grabs from me. I said to give back, I got it first, but he said no also said I rich, you poor, so I get another one, but he tries to take it as well. I pull, and he let go then I fall. I saw an auntie come and tell her he is not nice. The auntie hit me then said, Beam dirty. No daddy or mummy. Poor."He saidI look at his Cheek, a fresh and red mark.

" P'Forth, let me give them some lesson!" Tul said,

" You get Max, and I go to them, nobody hurt my son," I said and asked my angel who is the woman.He points to me, and we go to them. 

The boy sees me, he tells his mum, and his mum turn around, said,

" Mr Forth, I am shocked to see you here and what brings you here."

" Mrs Chandelle, I am here because we have some business to sort out." I said coldly " My angel, is it her?" He came in front and nodded. The woman is worrying and ask

"Who is he?"

" He is my son, and how dare you to hurt my son! The top thing I hate is seeing him hurt and cry. You did both of the things!" I growled. The woman turned pale and begging,

" I am sorry, Mr. Forth. I did not know he is your son. Please forgive me. I did not mean to hit him.".

" You have the gut to hurt a member of Jaturapoom and Cheravanount. You want your business to go down, right? And no matter who this person is, you should never talk to them like this!"

"I am sorry, please don't. I can't lose a job from Miss Ashley. Forgive me." She said then she hit her son and said,

" Apologies to the boy or else you are no longer my son." The boy is in tear and looks at My angel, apologise to him. My angel looks at me, I nodded.

" I forgive you but don't do it anymore," he said,

" Can I go now, Mr Forth?"

" My son forgive you, does not mean me!" I said and message in the group chat, explain everything to them. Ashley call and I put on speaker,

" How dare you hurt my nephew! You will no longer work in Thailand! Next week, I will send you to Greenland and never come back. This is what you pay for hurting my be-loving one. If you spread any rumour about today, you will be out on the earth." She said,

" I am sorry, Miss Ashley and Mr Forth."The woman answered and sobbing.

" My grandfather love to see you in the office and he asks you to go to him for a good reason," Ashley said, the woman kneels, and I put my angel to carry.

" My angel, daddy, will you build your ball pit much bigger than this one. Let go" I said, he nodded.

" Is your face still hurt?" I ask, he nodded.

" Tul, pay for the toys and tell the staff to bring to the car. Max, come to the stationary store with me.". I said, they nodded.

After we leave the toy shop, we head to the stationery store.My angel said he doesn't want to get down, so I choose some children's book, ask for his opinion, and he said yes. I tell Max to choose revisions and questions book while I prefer the genre book I like.

Beam just look at what I am reading and tell me that one day he will know a lot of words like me. Like father like son.Tul joins us, and I ask him the same thing to do with the staffs.

The staffs agree because who want to mess with Jaturapoom and Cheravanount.I see my angel is not happy about something because he is pouting.

" What's wrong? My Angel Beamie." I ask,

" Beamie Jealous. Girl look at daddy. Beamie doesn't like it." He said, I giggle and kiss his nose,

" Daddy only loves and need my angel; no one can take you away because you are important to me," I said. He claps and nodded. He is possessive.

Suddenly, a girl come and ask,

" Hey handsome, can I have your phone number?"

" Miss, please step aside," Max said and blocked her.

" Handsome, your son is adorable. Can I see him?" She asks, not giving up.

" Miss, please move away. My phi is not interesting to you." Tul stops her while Max and I are paying the stuff.

After paying, Ming messages me and ask where we should go for lunch. I said Chinese dishes because Beam has not tried it before. He said he would book a room for us. I tell Max to go with me and then Tul goes, it is making sure the girl won't follow. 

" My angel, we are going to dry some Chinese dishes call dim sum and I sure you love it," I said,

" New food. Beamie exciting. Uncle Max, you like dim?" He asks Max,

" Yes, Beam. I like the dim sum because Tul loves it." Max and Tul know each other since they were a child and they almost do everything together.

" Uncle Tul, you like it?" Tul smile and said,

" Yes, I love dim sum and I sure Beam, you will love it too."

" I can't wait." We arrive at the place, and I see Ming walking to us. He looks at me and laughs. I roll my eyes at him.

" I got to take a picture of this. Can't believe our cool boy is this cute. Forth, you change a lot for Beam Beam. "Ming said " Beam Beam, do you miss me? I brought a lot of sweets and snacks while walking around the mall."

" I do, uncle Ming. I miss you—Beamie like sweet. Beam said, Ming, pat his head.

After we go into the room, we all order some dishes. Beam was starting dripping when he saw the picture on the menu. His cuteness always overflows for me.

" How is his face? I got some medical aid for him." Ming said and take out the box; I help Beam put some cream on his mark. He shivers and holding his fist, which means it is still hurting. I ask Max and tul to help my angel while I talk with Ming.

" Did you let the woman get what he paid for?"

" Ashley gives her a lesson, and I think the woman might sit still in my grandfather office."

" How dare she hurt Beam Beam. I would probably end her life." Ming said, hold into a fist.

" Don't scare him, Ming?" I said to him, he let go and ask,

" Beam Beam, uncle but you a swim float that you can play in the pool," Ming said, Beam nodded, but I can see he still scare about the pool accident.

" My angel, do you want to learn swimming with me?" I ask him, he smiles and said,

" Yes. Daddy and Beamie swimming." The food comes, and he is surprised by the amount of food. He keeps put everything in his mouth, which I scare he will get chock, and I said eat slowly and share with others. He nodded and gave one to Ming.

Ming pokes his cheek. He tries to get one for Max and Tul, but he can't reach. They find him funny. Beam want a shrimp dumping, and I give him. I asked Ming to look after him while I check my phone.

😂 😂 Forth, I did not know you are this cute- Doctor Alex

Mummy Forth, I am in a tear! 🤣- Little Ashley

Guess you are joining the daddy club- Leader Pha

Laugh as you want, I don't care because my angel is with me 🤬.- Forthty

Ming, you have dim sum with Beamie! Forth, this is your fault!- Little Ashley

Sorry but thanks Ashley, you help me a lot, and I know you can rule the company.- Forthty

Did you saw the message from June? And,Forth, sometimes you are too kind for your staff. You need to be type and strict the same time.-Little Ashley.

Ashley, Forth has his way to lead the company. Don't worry too much.- Doctor Alex

Okay phi, Forth, this is just my advice.- Little Ashley

Thank you for creating a new department for me for training new employees.- Forthty

The trainee will interview with five of our Human Resources. They will have six months to experience in our companies.

If they did anything wrong or discipline, they would be out. Only people who survive will be interview by us and at the end,

The top two can train in other countries, and three could choose which company they want to work with.

The rest will choose by us; it is work in groups so everyone in?-Little Ashley,

Definitely- Forthty

With you, my Nong- Doctor Alex

Let the game on!- Leader Pha

Seen fun, I am in!- Kit Kat lover

Nice, I will send a contact with you guys.- Little Ashley.

Forth, check Beam arm now! He might have an allergic reaction because there is some red spot on his neck- Doctor Alex.

" Daddy, Beamie is itchy." My angel said, and I lift his sleeves. It is a red spot on his arm.

" He is having an allergic, what did he eat?" I said,

" Just these dim sum but he is fine before," Ming said.

" P'Forth, it could be the shrimp because I saw he start to get itchy," Max said,

"Max, pay the bill and Tul, follow me," I said,

" Forth, I come with you," Ming said,

" Ming, don't worry. I can handle this. Go back to work; your company need you." I said,

" I will come as soon as I finish work. Beam Beam, I am sorry." He said and sigh. I pat his shoulder.

I put my angel back to his toddler sliding and rush out the restaurant.

" My angel, don't worry. I will bring you to the doctor soon. Are you feel anywhere hurt?" I said,

" Beamie is just itchy for now. Don't worry, daddy." He said.

I rush to the car park and put him in the car seat then drive to Alex hospital.

I put up Alex call,

" Alex, he has an allergic reaction, and it might because he ate the shrimp dumpling. He was saying he just itchy."

" It can take because of the shrimp, but it can also be something else.The hospital or government will have a record about this. Don't worry too much."

" It is all my fault; I should not give him the shrimp dumpling!"

" Daddy, Beamie feel sick."

" Forth, are you near the hospital? His condition is not good."

" I am here!"

I pack the car and get my angel out, and I see the doctor and some nurse with a push bed. I put Beam in the bed and follow them.

" What is your name?"

" Beamie"

" How old are you?"

" Five years old."

" Do you feel anywhere hurt?"

" No, just itchy and feel coughing."

" Mr Jaturapoom, his condition seen okay but I still need to double-check so please wait outside," The doctor said,

" Thank you.."

" Just call Park, P'Forth." He said,

" Do I know you? You look familiar." I said,

" I am a year below you, P' Forth.I am a friend of Max and Tul also Lam, cousin." He said,

" You are nong Park; I remember you because your passion to be a doctor for helping others. Your dream come true." I said,

" Thank you P'Forth, I know Mr Alex is your friend, and without your help, I can't even work in this famous hospital." He said,

" I only say your name that all, your the one who earn this position," I said, Suddenly a nurse come and said,

" Doctor Park, the patient is not good." 

" P'Forth, don't worry. Just wait here." Park said and go in, I just sit there, praying Beam will be live.

" Forth, is Beam alright? What did nong Park say?" I did not realise Alex is here,

" Nong Park is checking him; a nurse just said he is not good. I am scared, Alex. This is the first time I feel helpless. This is my fault, I should not let he eat the shrimp dumpling, and I should not focus on my phone. I should have to drive fast." I said with sadness. Alex put his hand on my shoulder, said,

" This is not your fault, Forth. You did not know about this. Don't blame yourself; Beam will be okay.I tell the other as well, and they are on their way." Alex said I nodded.

" P'Forth, how is Beam?" Max ask,

" Nong Park is checking him,where is Tul?" I ask,

" He is ringing Lam and tell him what happens, P'Forth, Park is a great doctor, and I need to apologise not after Beam well," Max said and bow.

" It is not your fault, Max. It is also my fault, as well. Don't put everything on yourself." I said then I see Ashley, Ming and Pha are all here.

" Where's Beamie? How is his condition?" Ashley ask,

" He still checking by Park and don't worry too much," Alex said, Ashley, feel relive.

" This is all my fault! I should look after Beam Beam, and now he is in hospital. It is my fault!" Ming said and punching the wall, Pha stop him and said,

" Nobody wants this to happen; we don't know he has an allergy. Ming, you need to think positive and calm down." Tul comes and stands with Max, Pha look at them with anger then smack both of them.

" Pha!"I said and grab one of his arms, the other join in as well. At the same time, Nong park come out, he sees Max and Tul on the floor and rush to them,

" Max, Tul, are you guys alright?" He asks, they nodded.

" When Forth wants a bodyguard, I choose you two because both of you are strong and smart, but today, you can't even protect Beam. Do you know how important Beam is to Forth and us? I will kill you both if anything happens." Pha said and want to go at them, but we grab him.

" Pha, stop! This is a hospital; you are causing attention!" Alex said,

" It is not their fault, Pha.They only just know Beamie, and everyone is responsible in this case." Ashley said,

"Pha, they are right. Max and Tul did not mean to. It was me give him the shrimp dumpling, and if you want to punch them, you have to go through me." I said and stepped in front of them.

" Pha, Beam Beam don't want to see this side of you. He wants you to be saved and also Max and Tul. Let go to get some water to calm down." Ming said and pulling Pha to get water.

" Okay, Max and Tul, you would not get any punishment for this, but both of you will go to America for training and work there." He said, they nodded.

" Pha, seriously?!" Ashley ask

" No, Max and Tul, don't go. Both of you are my only best friends. Please don't, P'Forth." Park beg me.

" It's okay, Park. Lam can still look after you. Work in a gang needs to pay for it, and the Leader is right. We did not look after Beam." Tul said

"Park, you now are a doctor and don't need to be afraid any more. This is what we deserve." Max said and patted his head. I sigh,

Park uses to bully by people the same age as him because his parent passes away and leave him with the Lam family.In high school, they are the one who looks after him and feels being love. They are like family to him other than Lam, so he is much closer with them.

" You stubborn leader, they are not going anywhere.They are my bodyguard, and they only protect us from any physical danger.Park need them; you separate a family. They are not bad to my angel, and it was not their mistake as well, so they have not done anything wrong, give them a chance to prove to you that choosing them is a great choice." I said,Pha look around and sigh,

" Okay, I let you guys off. Just this time."

" Thank you, leader and P'Forth." Max and Tul said,

" Thank you, P'Forth," Park said I nodded. He hugs Max and Tul.

" P'Forth, your son is alright now. We give him some allergic medicine in liquid, and I will give you an EpiPen but only use when it is a serious reaction such as hard to breathe, unconscious. For safety, we want him to stay a night here." Park told me,I bow at him.

They push the bed, and I see my angel sit lay down, I run and hold his hand,

" My angel, daddy is here. Don't be afraid." I said,

" I miss daddy. Daddy, you leave me again."My angel said with tears.

" Beamie, are you okay?"

"Beam Beam, I am sorry. Uncle will be careful next time."

" Little Beam, do you need anything?"

" Beam, don't worry. You are safe now."

" Auntie Ashley, Beamie is okay. Uncle Ming,Beamie is secure, and Uncle did nothing wrong. Uncle Pha, I don't need anything for now and hi, uncle Alex." He said, they breath out.

The nurse push to the VIP room and everyone is around. I tell Max and Tul go back, to get me the clothing and wash up.

"My angel, daddy, will stay here with you. D you have anything want me to bring you?" I ask him,

" I want the teddy bear, daddy. Can I have it, please?" He said, use his puppy eyes.

" Ming, did you teach him that ?" Alex ask,

" Good job Beam Beam! You learn it just in a day." Ming said and gave him a thumb up.

" Yes, I will go get for you and take some rest, my angel," I said, he nodded then closes his eyes.

" Should we get some food? It like almost 5 o'clock"Pha ask,

" Yeah, I am starving," Ashley said,

" Ming, why are you still standing? Let go." I ask him, he sighs.

" Look, stop blaming yourself because this is not your fault. Ming, don't live in regret." I said, he nodded.

Ming background is different from us because he has two brothers and his parents just abandoned him.

His oldest brother Off take over the family business and regular relationship with him.

His second brother is Kim, who Ming admire the most and care about Ming the most. However, one day Kim and his wife were murder by someone, and their child was kidnapping too.

Ming tries to find the child but nothing work so that why Ming was never loved someone dearly because he doesn't believe in love.

" You will find the boy, don't worry," I said, he just sighs.

We go to the hospital cafeteria and getting food; I hear people gossip about us which is typical for us.

" Alex, I trust Park, but I don't believe the nurses there," I said,

" I give them a warning already so everything is sort out." He said,

" We need to make sure not to give any shrimp food to little Beam at all but don't let people know because can harm him." Pha said,

" How can it work? People will notice if we take the shrimp flavour or food away from him." Ashley said,

" Oh I got an idea, Beam Beam can pretend to eat but split out secretly," Ming said,

" Your idea is not bad for small gathering but not the big one that in front of multiple guests," I said,

" We can think about this later. Why don't you eat the food first." Alex said I see Park is seating alone and then I know some doctors just stand in front of him, mocking him.

" Isn't this our brilliant doctor Park?" One said,

" Why is his here with no friends? Oh, I remember why because he is an orphan and job seeker." another one said, then one pours a drink on his head but Park did not say anything.

" What a shit, let me teach them a lesson!" Ashley said and stood up, but Alex pull her down and said,

" Someone is on his back." We see Max and Tul rush to Park then grab the doctors collar.

" You dare to mess with him, you shit. He is our family. You would not see the light if you hurt him again, mark our word. Max and Tul said the same time. The doctors are sweating but act tough. One said,

" So what, my father can kick him out. He is the head of this hospital." Max smirk and said,

"You should look who is at the back." They look and see Alex also us.

" I want both of you in the office after this, and I tell your father to come as well because his son makes him retire early," Alex said. The doctor's runoff. Max and Tul go with Park to the toilet to clean him.

" Pha, if you let Max and Tul leave Park. No one will be with Park and Park can think negative." I said, he sighs. He was just too mad that why he said it, but he did not mean to.

Today is a surprising today


	8. Go to the office

Forth POV

It's been a month after that day out, My angel and I have many memories. Our bond becomes much loving and close.

There are lists of thing we did:

-A significant ball bit with slide and he love it; he spends a day playing there.

\- First swim lesson with him, he is very good at the swim. Maybe he can be a swimmer.

\- Let him watch me at the home gym; he wants to do weight lifting. I give him 1 Kg, he tries, and it was so cute. He drops on his toe and starts crying, poor angel.

-Learning my name and his name, he knows daddy call Forth, but Ming comes and says Forthy. I have to chase him because he is calling me Forthy instead of daddy.

\- He is now speaking in the correct sentence and learning the meaning of words.

\- I ask him what he wants to be; he said he wants to be a superhero to protect everyone. I kiss him a lot on that day.

\- He can count up to 20, and I am teaching him adding and subtract in 20. It is hard to subtract but accessible, for addition.

\- He was the pound that he did the maths and English booklet correct. I let him did the Thai booklet and full marks on the first pages. I give him sweet for a treat.

\- We have a big dinner with everyone and ask Park to join because he can see Lam and Max them.

\- He goes to Ming and Pha house; he played games with Ming which I told Ming off because it is bad for his eyes and asking for games at home. I said daddy want to play with you at the ball pit. He stops asking straight away.

He just watches people training in Pha house; he copies them. His lads think it is Pha, son and Pha said it is Forth. 

-He told me he wants to be as strong as me. I ask Max and Tul teach him some skills while I watch him. He cries when he sees I fall, but it was fake, I calm him down and explain to him almost an hour.

\- Have a BBQ at my house; Lam goes back to visit his family with Park. Max and Tul back to Pha house for training. Beam love grill steak and corn. Ashley swims with Beam, and the guys just help out. Beam drink Pha cup who have alcohol in and then Beam throw up, have a fever that night. I almost strangle Pha because of this.

-Grandfather comes for a meal with us.

It has been a fantastic month with my angel, but I need to go back to the office because Ashley already does enough.

I don't want to separate with my angel, but I need to work; otherwise, my employee will get suspicious.

" Why don't you bring Beam Beam to work?"- Kit Kat lover

" Bring him so your employee will know him, " - little Ashley

" Let them see the next heir of Jaturapoom," - leader Pha said,

" They need to know Forth; you can't hide him forever, " -Doctor Alex

" I know, but I don't want him to show to others. I wish to hide him forever."- Forthty

" possessive dad!" - Kit Kat lover

" I want to make him the next heir of Baramee as well."- Forthty

" Only if the Baramee hurt Beam, " -Doctor Alex

" You need to ask little Beam if he wants to go as well, " -leader pha.

My angel is having cereal with toast. I go downstairs, and my angel looks at me.

" Daddy, you are handsome in this clothing. Are you going anywhere?" he asked,

" Daddy is off to work, which means daddy can't spend time with you at home until night. Sorry, my angel."I said and patted his head,

" I want daddy to play with me. Please daddy; I don't want daddy to go,"he said with puppy eyes.Damn you, Ming!

" If daddy doesn't go, my Angel won't get all these things. Daddy needs to be hard work to earn everything." I said, he nodded but pout.

I kiss his pouting lip, and then he asks,

" Daddy, do you work with aunties?"

" Daddy work do work with aunties and uncles," I said,

" Daddy, I am going with you. Beamie wants to go." He said I am confused.

" My angel, daddy, will be busy, and it is boring there," I said,

" Beamie will be good, and I will do the booklet and drawing, Auntie Ashley bring me some colour pencils." He said. Ashley tells him something like this.

" Okay my angel, let's go to work with daddy. Why don't you go with uncle Lam to get change and pack your bag." I said, he nodded, and Lam carries him out then they walk up the stair.

Ashley, what did you teach my angel?- P'Forth

Huh? I don't know what you are talking about- Nong Ashley

When I said to my Angel go to work, he was not coming, but he asks me about woman employee than go with me now.- P'Forth

You spend more time with him; I don't- Nong Ashley.

I know you tell him. Thanks, at least I can spend time with him, but I also want him to be independent as well.- P'Forth

He is just three years old boy; He will grow and learn. I was only joking to him, but I guess he is possessive and jealous like his dad. You should be grateful he does not make a trauma.- Nong Ashley.

Ashley is younger than Alex for six months, so we don't bother if she calls us phi or not. She will call Alex Phi sometime but not much for us.

I sigh, and I see My angel dress up a white shirt and trousers, like a little me.

" Sir, Master Beam ask me to wear the same clothes as you specify,"Lam said,

" My angel, you are adorable every day. Let go." I said. Max is coming with me because Tul is doing an exam. All the member in the gang choose to either stay or want to work in the bank, but work in the bank need a university degree.

Warrior starts when Pha is in the second year of uni. A lot of people follow Pha in the second year of high school. Max and Tul are followers of Pha.

I was in the same high school as Ming and Pha while Ashley and Alex were exchange student for a year, so many people want to join, but they need to be smart, loyal and can fight. Nobody wins Pha in the fight; I remember I watch how Pha choose his lads.

They need to take at least five attacks from Pha and can stand up at the end. Max take seven attacks while Tul was five.

It is good to work in a bank because then they can change, and people would not judge them.

Today is one of my drivers driving me; I like to read the document in the car. My angel sits next to me, looking at what I am doing.

" Daddy, can I look at the paper? Please?" he asks,

" As long as you don't break it," I said and gave it to him. He is intensely concentrating on reading, but I don't think he understands most of the word. He gives the paper back to me and reading his book.

When the car stopped, we off the car and I hold his hand then we go in the entry. Not much people notice my angel, and it might because Max blocks their sight so they can't see him. 

I use the lift, which stops at my office level. My angel is not scaring anymore, and he saw exciting to press the button which I help him.

When the lift stop and open, I see June is waiting. My angel hides behind me because he doesn't know June.

" Sir Forth, you are here and is this the cutest boy that Miss Ashley been talking to me?" She asks,

" My angel, this is auntie June, and he is a daddy assistant also she has an uncle," I said, my angel, look at June then introduce himself.

" My name is Beam C Jaturapoom, but you can call me Beamie. I am five years old."

" My name is June; I am your daddy assistant. I will be looking after you." June said. My angel nodded, Max opens the door for me, and he is like wow, running around.

" Daddy, it's big. Just like our bedroom," he said,

" My angel, be careful. I don't want you to trip over." I said I sit down, and June report,

" Sir Forth, there are four documents to look at and sign. You need to face time with miss Ashley them about the people you are choosing for the new department, and you have a meeting with the partners, it might because they want to know why you aren't here."

" I need a report from the HR of people I choose. June, can you get some food from the cafeteria in case my angel is hungry. Don't give him anything contain with shrimp; he is allergic to shrimp." I said, June nodded and went out. Max go out and guarding outside.

" My Angel, daddy, needs to do work now, so bring out what you want to do," I said, he nodded. He gets his maths booklet and sits on my lap while I am reading the document.

" Daddy, Beamie finish two pages of maths. Can I do English?" He asks, I nodded. He gets the English and a teddy bear which I brought for him. He does his English booklet, and I continue with the document.

After I finish the document, I log on my computer and video call them.

" What's up?"- Ming

"Have you guys chose the people to represent?" -Ashley.

"I have not, I need to see the exam result that my lads did."

" Don't be too tough on them Pha." -Alex

" What did Tul get?" - Forth

" Tul decide to take the exam who train to be head of finance in the gang. He got an A on this exam. He still has two more years to earn the position because he needs to pass physical as well."- Pha

My angel looks at the computer and said,

" Hi, uncle Ming, Pha, Alex and auntie Ashley." 

" Beam Beam! In the end, you still bring him."-Ming

" Thanks to Ashley. She is the one who makes my angel come." - Forth

" His decision at the end, I am the one suggest it. Beamie, you look awesome on these"-Ashley.

" Have you been a good boy, Beam?"- Alex

" Yes, uncle Alex. I did two pages of maths, and now I am doing English." He said,

" You are a smart boy, little Beam."- Pha

" Is not this the first time Beam Beam seems wearing formal clothes?"- Ming

" Nobody misses out this first time." - Alex

" Anyway, have you all decide the two people for the first interview?" - Ashley.

" For interview are Singto and Kris who work in Marketing and IT.For the leader and viceis Fay and Hayden, who works in hotelmanagement and production." -Ming

" For me are Taw, New, Frank and Hope. They work in finance, HR, security and RD."- Pha

" Mine are Fate, Mit, Kop and Cimmon, twowork in human resource and other work in purchasing."- Alex.

" Lawen want this position as if I give to her to in charge." - Ashley.

" One sec, she is coming."- Ashley.

" Ashley, why did you not give me the position?" Lawen ask,

" Why should I give you? Have you done anything to show me?" Ashley ask,

" I have been work in this company for at least two years. I have the most experience, and I am your cousin ." She said I let June come in and check his maths at her desk because I don't want him to hear these things.

My angel goes out and waves at me, I smile.

" You never my cousin and P'Forth is my only cousin. Your mother just a slut who destroy my auntie and Forth." Ashley said angrily

" You are a liar; my mother never does something like this. Forth mum is the one." Lawen shout,

"What a joke! My auntie marries to Forth father. There is news about this; you are the mistress daughter." Ashley show her the news, I can see Lawen is shocked by the news.

"So what? I have my father love but Forth don't. I am here to destroy your company in any way. Even you fire me now, I will take the client and make the Jaturapoom famous again."she said, I smirk,

"Do you know who in charge of the Jaturapoom? Let me tell you, after your father bankrupt, my grandfather took the company and because he passes to me, which mean I am in charge now, and you should be worried about yourself.

I have a camera and record everything you just said. It is connected to the whole company and screen in the nearest mall. Whole Thailand knows this; you should think about how to fix this."Ashley said and called security; those men take Lawen out, and she said ban her from the company forever.

" I am amazing! Ashley, you are super!"- Ming,

" Forth, you can finally rid of her." - Pha

" Thanks, Ashley. I don't know what to do if I don't have you." -Forth

" Ashley, are you okay? Where is your inhaler?" - Alex, I see Ashley hurriedly get inhalers out of her draw and breath in.

" Ashley has asthma?! How come I never know this!" - Forth

" It is not severe; she only needs if she continues shouting or breaking down. She usually does not need, but because Lawen continues to argue with her, she is running out of breath."- Alex. I felt sorry for her because I am the one should be sorted out, not her.

"Forth, have you sort out yet?"- Ashley asks after feeling better.

"I will choose from marketing and Research planning, also PR. I have a meeting with them after I have a meeting with the partners." - Forth.

" Can I see Beamie before I go?" -Ashley, I call June to bring my Angel, and she let him in. My angel runs to me, and I carry him on my lap.

" My angel, say goodbye to them."- Forth

" Goodbye, Auntie Ashley and uncle Pha, Alex and Ming. Love you all."- Beam,

" Awww, Beam Beam. I love you.."I shut it off.

" How did it go?" I ask,

" Beam is very good at maths because he got 80 out of 100. Those 20 marks are silly mistakes because he knows how to solve but use the wrong method." June said I kiss him. I ask June to let Max come in.

" Tul got an A in this exam; he still got two more years. After the two more years, he can be the work in the department of finance in the gang." I said, Max gave me a bright smile and said thank you.

" Max, do you want to do an exam like Tul?" I ask,

" P'Forth, I am not good at revision, and I like to be fighting. I want to train to become a fighter like one of the top fighter to help the gang." He said,

" If your choice is what you want, then make it happen. I am sure you will be a great fighter otherwise Pha won't send you and Tul to protect me.

I will let you go early to celebrate with Tul and Park." I said, he nodded.

" Park is very close to you and Tul," I said,

" Other than Lam and his family, we are the only one for him.

We can't lose him the same as he can't miss us. It is because he is the only one who stands up for us when no one believes us and one time, he stands in front of the people hurting us. I remember he said they are my family. We promise that we will protect him with no cost. He was not happy because we join a gang, but he still supports us and hides from our family." He said, nowadays, it is hard to find someone treats you like this.

" Sir Forth, all the partners are in the meeting room on the seventh floor," June said,

" My angel, listen to auntie June and daddy will come back soon. Be a good boy." I said, he nodded and said,

" I won't disappoint you, daddy." He said, and I kiss his hair. Max come with me to stop anyone goes in.

It was easy to sort out in the meeting room, but there is the only person who tries to ruin it, and I know why because he is a friend of South father. He just wants to destroy this, and if I ask them help, I have no way to escape to marry South. 

He is just dumb like if I have any problem, I could ask Ashley them lot to help me. I own 60%, Ashley owns 50%, but the person who owns the most is our grandfather because he owns this land.

I have four partners, and they own 10 to 20%. The man asks me where I have been.

I said I was looking after my son, and I said if this boy did anything, everything on me also the company did not lose any profit at all when Ashley take care of the company. I told the new department work with Ashley, Pha, Alex and Ming; they will earn profit as well. They heard this and did not say anything then just leave.

I smirk Max, Max just smile, and then I go back to my office because I can't wait to see my angel.

In my office, I walk in and see Beam is having lunch.

" My angel," I said, he put down and run to me, I carry him.

" Daddy, you back. Beamie misses you. Beamie did the English booklet correct and the Thai one as well." He said I kiss both of his cheeks and said,

" You are a smart boy, did you have fun with Auntie June?"

" Yes, Auntie buy me some more booklet because I almost finish the English one. I know how to do multiple and division in 20, and I can count up to 50 also adding and subtract in 50,"he said,

" Sir Forth, Beam is a smart boy, and I think at the time he goes to school, he might better than same kid ages as him,"June said,he is my son. He will be smart.

" June, I need to have a meeting with the department of PR, RD and Marketing on the twenty-first floor. I need you to come with me."

" Max, I message to Tul to pick up Park and celebrate with him so you can go join them now,"I said, he nodded.

" My angel, Auntie June, is coming with me, so I want you to stay in this room until we come back, okay?" I said, he nodded, and I put him down after were go down the lift to the floor and having a meeting.

Beam POV

Daddy and Auntie June are gone now, which mean no one is playing with Beamie.I will draw a picture of daddy and me also one with all the uncles and auntie.

Done! Now I need to put on daddy desk, but I am not tall enough. I know I can climb on the chair and there. Excellent.

Suddenly an uncle comes in and sees me, Beamie is scaring because I don't know him.

" Who are you, little boy? Are you lost? Who is your mummy or daddy?" He asks Daddy said I couldn't tell my name to a stranger.

" Who are you, Uncle?" I ask,

" My name is Perth; I work in the Marketing department. Do you know sir Forth or miss June?" He asks he knows daddy and auntie, which mean he is not a stranger.

" My name is Beam C Jaturapoom, and you can call me Beamie," I said,

" You must be the boy that everyone talking about. Are you looking for your daddy? I know where he is." He said,

" Really? I want to see daddy because Beamie draws pictures and want to show to daddy." I said. He nodded and carried me then take the picture,

" We are going to the twenty-first floor because your daddy is there." Uncle Perth said and let me press the button.

" There are a lot of buttons. It is different from the lift daddy with me" I said,

" This is employee use, and the one you use is only for Sir Forth." Uncle Perth said the lift stop at 25 and another uncle come in,

" P'Saint, chill out there again?" he asks,

"Some time is right for fresh air, and who is this cute boy? Don't tell me this is your son?" he asks uncle Perth.

"No way, he is sir Forth son. I am just bringing him down to our department."Uncle Perth said,

"You are a good teaser; my name is Saint. Little boy, I am from Research and Development, which is also on 21 floors."

"My name is Beam C Jaturapoom.My nickname is Beamie."I said, the uncle pat hy head and said,

" Hi-Beam, your picture is great. You can be an excellent painter in the future."I see the lift stop at 21, and we go out, there is a lot of Auntie and uncle, they all looking at me.

" Your daddy is still in a meeting so just wait at my desk, okay ?" Uncle Perth asks, I nodded. Uncle Saint is behind Uncle Perth, and then I see many aunties and uncles come around.

" He is so cute! What your name?" One auntie asks,

" Beam C Jaturapoom or Beamie,"I said,

" He is Sir Forth son, and he is so adorable." An uncle said,

" Beamie, want some sweets?" one asks, I nodded. He gives me some chocolate and yummy.

" I need to take a picture of him; he's chubby." one said,

" Beam, what food you can't eat?"

" Shrimp, Beamie can not eat shrimp," I said,

" Is that evil man know him yet?"one asks,

" I don't think so because nobody knows who the boy other than us is." Uncle Perth said,

" I wish he can always stay at this age where he doesn't need to worry too much." Uncle Saint said,

" What are you all doing here?! Don't have work to do?" I heard a man shout; I cover my ear. All the auntie and uncle go back; I don't like the uncle.

" Perth, who is the boy?!" he shouts at uncle Perth,

" It is..."

" Do I look like I care about it. You can't bring the family to the workplace. It is unprofessional! I will report to the head of a department." The uncle said,

" But Mr Zang, Perth did nothing wrong!" Uncle Saint said,

" It is none of your business; you are not the department of Marketing. Mind your own business in the RD." He said, I stop in front of the Uncle and said,

" You can't shout the uncles, you evil man. Uncle Perth and Saint are nice; you are a bad uncle. You can't get any candy." I said,

" Who are you, getaway and I am the head of him so I can shout at him as I want!" He said,

" You evil uncle!" I said and kicked him, he pushes me, and I hit the glass window.

" Beam, are you okay?" Uncle Perth comes to me. I cry

" He got a big bruise. I get some ice pack from the fridge." Uncle Saint said the uncles and aunties come around me.

" How could you push a harmless child! You evil man."Uncle Perth shout,

" Daddy, I want daddy. Beamie is hurt." I shout

" He is asking you, aren't you, his dad?" He asks,

" What's going on here?" I heard daddy's voice,

" Daddy!" I shout.

Forth POV

In the meeting, I choose Tin and Mean from the PR to be the head because they are the most experience than the head of my department. Gun is the head of the marketing, and he suggests me, Saint.

Only Zang has not given me one yet, and I wanted to rid of him a long time ago, but I don't know when is the right moment.After I end the meeting,we all go out, and I heard Zang shouting also the child is crying. It can't be, I shout,

" What is going on here?" The crowd spread, and I see my angel is crying.

" Mr Forth, there is nothing. Perth is unprofessional and brings a child. The child is the worst." Zang said, and I punch him straight in the face. I hurriedly carry my angel, I see a bruise on his forehead.

" My angel, daddy is here. Don't cry; daddy hates to see you cry." I said then I see a man pass me an ice pack. I gently press on the bruise, and my angel said ouch and tear falling. My blood is boiling; I am ready to kill someone.

" Who is Perth?" I shout, a man stands up and said,

" I am sorry Sir Forth, I was giving you the document that Mr Zang ask. I did not see anyone in the assistant desk, so I go in and see Beam is on your chair, I ask him, and he said he is your son. He wants to show you the picture he draws then I bring him here. Mr Zang thinks he is my family and shouts at me, Beam steps up for me, and he pushes him at the glass window." 

" We all see it," Other employee said,

"my angel, is it him who push you?" I ask him,

" Yes; it is this evil man. He shouted at uncle Perth and hurt me." He said I wipe his tear. I see Zang wipe his blood and I shout,

" How dare you hurt my precious angel! If I do not carry him, I will kill you straight away. June, call the Security and send him to the useless room."Zang crawling to me and grab my leg, begging

" Please don't, forgive me. I did not know this. I am sorry. Please don't send me there; I still have a family to feed." He said,

" I already check from the human resource that you only have a mother who lives in Austria and no family in Thailand. You are lying, and I don't want to see you again." I said, the security comes and brings him away.

" June, let the whole department to sigh a contact is not allow any people outside the company to know that Beam is my son or I have a son." I said," As you see, the Marketing department needs ahead, who will you suggest?"

" I suggest P'Off," Perth said,

" P'Off is the most experience here, and he is a nice person because he is patient and funny." Another said,

" Yeah, P'Off." Other said,

" Okay, the head will be Off and Off, I need someone from your department to be the interviewer of the new department. They will still work in marketing, but we are planning to interview people in the summer season. The role of the interviewer is important." I said,

" I would suggest Perth; he is always do all the job that Zang give him and stay overnight."Off said,

" Perth is the most experience other than P'Off." One said,

" Yes, Perth because he always looks after us and listens to us." Another said,

" Perth, can you do this job with Saint?" I ask,

" Yes, Sir Forth. I will give my heart on this, and I won't let you be disappointed." He said,

" Good," I said, and then I leave

" Bye Bye, Uncle Perth and Uncle Saint." My angel said and waved at them.

" See you, Beam."They said and after we back to the office. I put him on my lap and said,

" My angel, did you have fun?" He nodded,

" What if you come for two days a week to the office because daddy doesn't want an accident to happen like this again also daddy needs to work," I said, he pouts but nodded.

" Is your head okay?" I ask,

" I am fine daddy, are we off home yet?" he asks,

" Not yet, daddy still need to do work so my angel, you want to ask auntie to give you a tour or stay here?” I ask,

" I want to go see the building so daddy can focus on work.” He said this is the first time he decides not to go; I feel empty.

" Okay, June, look after him,” I said, after they go, I face time them.

"Yep?”- Ashley

" You look sad, what wrong?” - Alex

“ Where‘s Beam Beam?You close the call before I say I love you.”- Ming

" You have something?” - Pha

" My angel has a tour of the building, and I feel empty. Like back to usual, I think he grows up too quick.” - Forth

"I am out of this, he is only three years old and you have a long life with him. Do you want me to hit you?”- Ashley,

" I can't believe our beast will be worried about this one day. This is too funny.” - Ming

" Forth, do you need to show off?”- Pha

" You are such a possessive dad, forth.”- Alex

" Guys, I am serious, and one day he finds out the truth and will leave me then marry and have a kid. I can't take it”- Forth,

" I am very sure he will not marry if he is possessive and jealous, just like you. He might do the same thing as well, adoption”- Ashley

" Forth, you don't need to worry about the future. You should think about the present and I sure Beam will not marry because he loves you the same amount.” - Alex

" Forth, I know what you are thinking and one day Beam Beam will grow up, but hey, we still are there for him also he is going have a friend soon.”- Ming

" Ming, you don't mean....” - Pha

" You found Kim son?!” - Forth

" I am still not sure, but I find out there’s a boy is matching. I will go to the orphanage to double-checked.”- Ming

" Congratulations if that is true, I have another little boy to dress up.”- Ashley

"Ming, you can finally relieve. I am happy for you.” - Alex

" I think they are going to have another friend.”- Pha,

"Pha, you are getting marry?!”- Forth

" You got someone pregnant?!” - Alex

" No! What an earth you guys on about! One of my top fighters did not make it because he was seriously injured. His wive pass away during labour as well. He asks me to take care of the kid if anything happens. It is a baby boy.”- Pha

" Oh no, the boy is only on his own. Pha, you need to take care of him.” - Ashley

" I can't believe the powerful men are going to be a dad. Man, I need to catch up.” - Alex

" I think I won't get married then because I already have three sons to look after. What a dream come true.”-Ashley

"Well, I don't mind staying single with my sister.” - Alex

"You guys...” - Forth

" Any way how’s Beam today ?” - Alex

" He got hurt by one of my employees, which I make him in the uselessroom.” - Forth

" Is he okay then?”- Pha

" Got bruises but he is fine, and I am going to close this call. Bye” - Forth

" Call us about like this again; I will hit you.” - Ashley.

Probably I am overthinking...


	9. Separate for a day

Forth POV

I promise My angel to bring him the office twice a week, and today I am out to the field with the Research and development team, so this is the first time I will be separate with my angel for a day.I hate it, but it is still my job, those jerks are sending me a message so that they can mock me.

Good news is Ming find his nephew, Kit and become his guardian. He is not going to tell his parents because they have a not good relationship. His brother knows it and happy for him; he promises not to say to their parents. Pha adopts Wayo and the changes to a nice and loving dad to Yo. I can see Wayo affect him because he only will show the perfect side to us while cold and badass side to other people.

It is only a day, and a lot of things happen, at least is good but the challenge will come up too.

My angel still sleeping and I kiss his hair, whisper,

" See you and sweet dream, my angel," I said,

" Tul, come with me to while Max, you can help to look after my angel. Lam, make sure not to give anything contain with shrimp. I will be back at seven o'clock." I said before leaving,

" Yes, Sir Forth," Lam said

" I will look after him, P'Forth," Max said,

Hope everything will be fine with my angel, damn, I miss him now.

Beam POV

What a good sleep! The bed is so big but wait; daddy should be here. I open my eyes and sit up; daddy is not here. Where is daddy? Did daddy leave Beamie and not come back.

I start to cry and shout,

" Daddy!" I see uncle Lam and uncle Max come in,

" Master Beam, are you okay?" Uncle Lam asks,

" uncle lam, uncle Max, Where is daddy? Daddy doesn't want Beamie anymore? I promise to be a good boy." I said with sobbing.

" Daddy is just off to work, Beam. Don't cry; he will come back at seven o'clock." uncle max said,

" Max is right, master Beam. Sir Forth is gone to work with Lam. He will come back because he loves you the most." Uncle Lam said, wipe my tear with tissues. I nodded because I know daddy always with me and never leave me.

" Master Beam, breakfast is ready, and today is chicken congee. Let me help you choose the clothes." Uncle Lam said, I get off the bed and go with him. It's fun to choose clothes with them because they keep throwing at each other.I brush my teeth and wash my face then we go down the living room.

It is empty when I go down there; I sit at the high chair, eating congee. It is delicious, but I miss daddy, so I did not eat much.

" Beam, P'Forth wants his angel to be happy instead of this sad face. Beam doesn't want to disappoint P'Forth, right?"Uncle Max said,

" I don't want to disappoint daddy, Beamie will finish all of it. " I said and completed all of the congee. I hate to see daddy be sad.

"Master Beam, what do you want to do now?"Uncle Lam ask me,

" I want to finish my English booklet and Uncle Lam; I want to learn multiplication and division up to 50. Also, the Thai booklet."

" Master Beam, I worry it might be too hard for you at your age." Uncle Lam said,

" Maybe not, I show you in the learning room that his booklet." uncle max said and we go to the learning room. I take out the booklets, and uncle Lam looks at me with wide eyes.

" Master Beam, I want to ask you some maths question, will you be fine?" he asks, I nodded.

" 15 x 2."

" 30"

" 24+15"

" 39"

" 11 x 2"

" 22"

"30-18"

"12"

" 25/5"

" 5"

" 39 + 9"

" 48"

" How do you spell Basketball."

" B.a.s.k.e.t.b.a.l.l"

" Kitchen"

"K.i.t.c.h.e.n"

" What is the meaning of perfect?"

" It means to do everything correct and right without any mistakes."

" What about Apple?"

" Apple is a fruit grow from trees, and at the start, Apple is green and turn to red at the end,"I said,

" Max, I can't believe a three-year-old kid know this much and want to learn more." Uncle Lam said,

" He is a Jaturapoom and Chearavanont." Uncle Max said,

Uncle Lam teaches me multiple and division up to 50 but I want to know more so I learn addition and subtraction up to 100 also the new topics is a fraction which is similar to multiple and division. I got almost a full mark. I did okay at English as well. I finish the whole booklet on the English and start a new one is an about paragraph and sentences.

After learning, I ask uncle Max to teach me how to protect myself. There is a fake doll, and I kick, it felt. I clapped my hand; I punch, it falls again. I still need to learn a lot from Uncle Max.

" Master Beam, do you want to me send a message to Sir Forth." uncle Lam asks, I nodded,

" Daddy, I did the booklet, and I learn some fighting skills from Uncle Max. Daddy, please come home soon, na. Beamie miss daddy." Uncle Lam sends and then long writing, I ask Uncle Lam to read.

" My angel, daddy, miss you so much and wish to hug you right now. You are daddy's clever boy, and I know you can do it. Wait patiently, my angel and daddy will be back later. I love you."

" I love daddy too," I said,

" Uncle Lam, Max, I want to play in the ball pit. Can I?" They nodded, and I go with them. I play the ball pits and the slides, we throwing balls at each other. I go on the swings and though the tunnels. Suddenly an auntie comes in, talk with uncle Lam then he speaks with uncle Max.

" Beam, uncle will be guarding outside and don't make a sound in here. Hide in somewhere. " Uncle Max said, I confuse, but I still do what he said. He helps me hide and then outside.Are we playing hide and seek?

Third-person POV

When Lam and Max watching Beam play,a maid come in and whisper,

" Mr Lam,Miss South ring and said she is coming."

" Did you tell her Sir Forth is off to work?" Lam asks,

" I did, and I said he would back at seven, but she said she would wait." She said,

" Okay, tell all the maid and servant prepare with me and lock all the rooms. Don't make her go upstairs at all. I will message Sir Forth."Lam said, and he goes Max, whispers what happens. Max nodded.

When Lam go downstairs, he told everyone to line up and said,

" Lock all the rooms and don't panic, we can't let her find out Master Beam is here." They nodded. 

Lam message Forth about what's happening and ask if he can go back or not.

Forth is talking with the Building team, and Tul is holding his phone, he saw the message and whisper to Forth

" P'Forth, South is coming to your house. What should Lam do?" Forth let them have a break and then message them,

" Emergency! South is coming to my house now, and Beam is in danger if she finds out!" - Forthty

" What?! Can you not go back?"- Little Ashley

" I can't, I am out of the field, and it is an hour away from my house."- Forthty,

" Beam Beam is in trouble; I can go now" - Kit Kat lover

" Same. I am going."- Leader Pha

" Ming, you have Kit to look after and Pha, Wayo need you as well."- Forthty

" I am on my way to your house now. Don't worry; I will make sure Beam is okay ." - Doctor Alex

" I am leaving now; grandfather is off to the golf; otherwise, he can help. Don't worry, you still got us and Pha, Ming, look after the Kids." - Little Ashley,

" Thank you, Alex and Ashley." - Forthty

" We are your cousin, P'Forth, Beamie will be okay. Focus on your work. We are the Chearavanont."- Little Ashley

" Let us handle South"- Doctor Alex

Lam got the message, and then a servant said,

" Mr Lam, Miss south said she would be here soon. Where's Mr Alex and Miss Ashley?"

" They should be here soon. Go and check." Lam said, and then the servant go, a few minutes later, he comes and says they are here. They come in, and Ashley ask,

" Where's Beamie?"

" he is upstairs, and Max is standing outside, " Lam said,

" I will go upstairs to see Beamie and Alex, hurry up change to casual clothing," Ashley said,

" Okay, Lam, have you hide the photos with Beam and Forth?" Lam nodded,

" Good, I will go change and if she here, try to save us a lot of times," Alex said,

" I will, Mr Alex," Lam said, so he hurriedly goes change, and when Ashley goes in, Beam is sleep, so Ashley tells Max to carry Beam to his or Tul bedroom which is the second floor where all the staffs live there. Nobody will care about those rooms. Ashley asks Max to stay in the place with Beam in case he wakes up and cry.

When everyone is almost ready, South is here, and Lam waits at the front door to let them have more time.

" Lam, I am here to see Forth," she said,

" Miss South, Sir Forth is not here, perhaps come another time?" Lam said,

" I know, but I am waiting for him because I need to discuss something with him," she said, meanwhile, Ashley go to change, and Alex is waiting in the living room.

" I can leave a message for Sir Forth if miss South tell me," Lam said,

" Who are you to stop my sister? You are just a servant." someone off the car, and she is Samorn.

" Now, nong. You can't talk to Lam like this; a servant needs respect." South said Alex and Ashley heard everything.

" Shit! Samorn is here as well. Alex, quickly message in the group and now is time for us." Ashley said she goes to the front door while Alex messages them. Forth is a worry, but he trusts Alex and Ashley can sort out.

" So lets us in, or I tell my brothers-in-law will fire you," Samorn said, Ashley, come out and then said.

" I wonder who talking so loud, isn't this the Baramee sisters?"

" Ashley, I did not know you are here, and you have been pretty every day," Samorn said, she admires Ashley and always tries to impress her because she has a crush on Alex.

" Ashley, I am here to see Forth, is his here?" South asks,

" No, he is out to work, and I stay over yesterday. What do you want to tell him? You can say to me, and I pass to him." Ashley said,

" Is..."

" I am sorry, I need the toilet," Samorn said and pushed in, Alex see it and go to Ashley,

" Ashley, are you okay?" he asks,

" I am alright; you forgot I used to learn fighting skill in special force?" She said, Samorn gulp, she is scared what will happen to her.

" P'Alex, I did not know you are here. I miss you," she said and held his right arm. Alex let go of her and said coldly,

" Aren't you going to the bathroom? Why are you still here."

" Yes, the bathroom. Where is it?" Samornasks,

" Miss Samorn, come with me," Lam said and go with her, make sure she won't have a chance to look around.

" Why don't we sit down, South? Your sister will come back soon" Alex said, they all go to the sofa, Ashley asks the maid to make some tea and coffee then after a while, Samorn comes back and whisper to her sister that nothing is upstairs.

" So what do you want to talk with Forth and have to rush to here?" Ashley ask,

" It's something that only a couple will know; I guess Ashley must have a boyfriend," South said,

" I know who is it," Alex said, South smirk, Ashley is calm.

" My sister boyfriend is me; everyone knows that I am a possessive brother and the only guy he sees most of the day either me, Forth and our friends," Alex said,

" Alex, someone will be sad if you love me so much," Ashley said, and the person is Samorn, she is jealous.

" P'Alex, you can't be single forever because one-day P'Ashley will marry and have a family," Samorn said,

" Love can change everything; boys don't like girls are too powerful," South said,

" I rather girl to be independent and take care of themselves before finding love. I have my own business and everything, I can find love later on, and Samorn said I am pretty every day, why I should worry. Man would like someone to be independent instead of quit everything and love someone, am I right, South?" Ashley said, she means South doesn't use her brain. South is angry and slips some tea to calm her down.

" I don't think I need you to tell me when I get too married, Samorn, if my sister wants to stay single, I will remain as well. I will do anything for her." Alex said and put his arm around her, Samorn arm fold together and sit there.

" It is good you are here, my father wants to arrange a marriage between Samorn and Alex," South said, Ashely mad but Alex hold her hand to calm her down.

" Yes, my father said he would go to your grandfather for opinion. If your grandfather agrees, we will be engaged, and when P'Forth marries my sister, we all become a family,"she said, 

" A relationship needs to be love, and if it is force, I will not love the person at all. I will tell my grandfather."Alex said,

" Your father is a friend with Forth father and as you know what happens, do you think it will work? Have you still not find out why Forth don't like you?" Ashley said,

"Ashley Chearavanont! Don't be so proud of yourself!"South stand up and shout, Alex wants to argue, but Ashley stop him, she stands up and said angrily

" Your the one should be not proud of yourself, what happened to Lawen can also happen to you as well. As long as I am alive, I will never let you hurt my love one."

" You just wait and see, I will win Forth over, and your brother will marry my sister! When I in charge of the Baramee, it will happen." She shouts,

" I will wait and see but will it be me, or you take over, it hard to tell now," Ashley said,

" You think you are so powerful, but you are just an orphan without your grandfather.

If your grandfather not alive anymore, you will be homeless, and you can't even save your parents." South said,

" How dare you talk to Ashley like this! You will never get Forth, and I will never marry your sister. Lam! Send them out of the house and never let them in again!"Alex yelled, Lam ask them to leave and Ashley slap South, she yelled,

" South Baramee, you think you know all, but you are just a mistress daughter, and you are lucky because your father first wife is pass away otherwise you will never be the heir of the Baramee."South look at her with killer eyes then leave with Samorn, tearing.

After they went, Ashley is falling and Alex hold of her, she starts breathing hard. Alex hurriedly get the inhaler and give to her,

" Phi, my heart feels like burning, and it is so hurt. Help me." Ashley said painfully,

" You will be okay, Ashley, I am here with you. Lam, call the doctor." Alex said,

" Phi, I..." Before she said anything, she'd faint.

" Ashley, Ashley! Lam, call the ambulance and get Max to bring Beam to the hospital." Alex shout.

When the ambulance came, they bring Ashley to Alex hospital where Park work, he messages everyone, and they all rush to the hospital.

Alex is waiting nervously because this is much worst than before. He did not think South would use their parents because he knows their parent's death is a weakness to Ashley. 

Beam is confused, but he knows his uncle Alex is sad, so he hugs Alex to comfort him. Alex smile to Beam because he does n' want to affect Beam

A few moments later, Forth rush in with Tul also with Ming and Pha. Beam see Forth and run to him, Forth pick him up and kiss him all over.

" My angel, you don't know how much I miss you. Have you been good?" Forth ask, Beam, nodded and ask,

" Daddy, why auntie Ashley is inside there?" he asks,

" Auntie is not well, My angel but I promise she will be okay." Forth said.

" Alex, are you alright?" Ming asks,

"What happened to Ashley? How can she end up in the hospital?" Pha ask,

" South and Samorn come to Forth house; South said Samorn would have an engagement with me, which is not true at all because no way our grandfather will let marry her. Ashley was calm with it, but until South use our parent's death, I shout at her and then they leave. Ashley asthma back and I thought everything will be alright when she has her inhaler but she faint and now Park is checking her." Alex said, Forth is blood boiling and tells Max to take Beam to buy some foods because he doesn't want Beam to know their conversation.

" My angel, can you help Max them to buy some foods for us?" Forth ask, Beam, nodded and go with them.

" How dare she! I am going to her and teach her a lesson!" Ming said, Forth stop him and said,

" Calm down, Ming! If you go there now, what if she denied and you know it will not work because we can not do all. She might take advantage of you, think about Kit, he needs you."

" If anything happens to her, I will destroy both sisters!" Pha shout,

" Forth, you need to make sure Beam never will like the Baramee, but I am sure he will not be," Alex said,

" I will make sure he never be like the Baramee," Forth said. Afterwards, Park comes out and said,

" Miss Ashley have asthma, but it is a different type of asthma because she should not have heartburn."

" She has.." Alex stunning,

" What is it, Alex?" Forth ask,

" Alex, what's wrong," Ming asks,

" She has EIB asthma," Alex said,

" Mr Alex, she is different from EIB." Park said then he shock " You don't mean..." All the rest look confused,

" There is another type of Asthma; it is called Cardiac Asthma. This Asthma happens when the person is either emotional or angry. Usually, just use inhaler but if the person continues/ none stop, she could" Park said

" She could in a coma or die from a heart attack," Alex said everyone, is studded.

" Who is dying?!" A voice breaks the silence, they look, and it's their grandfather.

" I am Ashley Chearavanont grandfather, how's her?" 

" She just needs rest and makes sure she can't be in shouting or emotional situation. She might need to stay for a few days for double-checking "Park said,

" Thank you, doctor." He said, the staff push Ashley to her room; she is wearing an oxygen mask.

" Alex, explain," Alex tell everything, their grandfather is furious and said,

" I will go check Ashley, and then I will go to the Baramee house. No one gets away for hurting my dearest." He goes to the room, left with the four men.

" Is this why you never let Ashley be too emotional?" Pha ask, Alex sigh

" She has asthma after our parents pass away; learning special force was to make her physically well. I will never make Ashley cry or too angry. When she was 16, she wants to in charge of the company in the future because she said I should focus on my dream to become a doctor. I become a doctor is helping to find a cure for her. I was worry about how she could control her emotions when she takes care of the company.

I protect her so well, but when South and Lawen step in, her condition is good for one day and bad the next day until Beam comes in, her health is a lot better but today, everything back to the same and much worse."

" There must be a way to help her. Nowadays, medicine is much better." Ming said,

" Medicine does not work for her; I check that her asthma will no longer exist if she does an operation by one of the specialists," Alex said then Beam come back with Max and Tul, they brought some foods and drinks.

" Thank you, my angel. You are a good helper." Forth said, Beam kisses Forth. Forth pat on Alex's shoulder said,

" Don't worry; we are here for you. Ashley will recover." Alex nodded.

They all go to Ashley's room, Ashley is wake up, and when they come in, she smiles.

" Ashley, when I heard the phone call from Alex. I was panic. I lost your dad and your auntie if anything happens to you as well, how can your brother and I live." Grandfather said,

" I am sorry, Grandfather, to let you worry. I promise I won't be like this again." Ashley said,their grandfather sigh and then said,

" I am going to the Baramee, Alex, take care of your sister. I will see you tomorrow. Take care of yourself."Ashley nodded after their grandfather is gone; the room is silent until Ashley said,

" You guys must have many questions to ask me, right ?"

" Why you did not tell us anything? Aren't we, your friend" Ming ask " Why did you not tell Forth?"

" I did not want to worry you guys, and I did not think it will be this serious,” Ashley said,

" Promise me that you will tell us and you are important to all of us. You are our sister.” Forth said, Ashley nodded.

" Alex, what did Park said about my asthma?” Ashley ask,

" He said, not be too emotional,” Alex said,

" Guys, can you go out for a bit? We want to have some moment here.” Ashley asks, they nodded and go out, left with Ashley and Alex.

" Phi, they are all going out now. You don't need to hide anymore.” Ashley said Alex, hug her and sob,

" I am scared, I thought I protect you so well but I still miss the step. I am sorry.” Ashley sigh and smooth his back, saying,

" It is not your fault; we both don't know it will happen. What did Park say?” Ashley ask,

" He said don't be too emotional, and I think it is time for operation; otherwise, it can threaten you,” Alex said,

" Phi, I want you to do the operation for me,” Ashley said, Alex shock and said,

" Are you insane? I don’t have the skill, and if anything happens, I might lose you.”

" Phi, your the only one I can trust plus you are one of the genius doctors in the country. I believe in you,” she said,

"I..I. I don't know; I need to think about this,”he said,

" Take your time; if anything happens, I will never blame you. Phi because I prepare for it,”she said,

" Okay, I will talk with Park and some seniors. Take some rest,” he said, Ashley nodded.

After Alex go out and the rest is waiting for him,

" What is the next step, Alex?” Ming asks,

" She needs the operation in case her situation gets worse,” he said,

" Who is doing the operation?” Forth ask, Alex sigh and said,

" I am the person who she wants, but I am sorry because I don't want anything to happens to her.”

" Alex, I trust you can make it because you are a specialist,” Pha said,

" Alex, believe yourself. You know a lot of information about this illness, and you are prepared.” Forth said,

" You can do it! Alex.” Ming said,

" Beam; do you think I can take this role?” Alex ask Beam,

" Beamie think you can because you are you, uncle Alex. You are a good doctor,” he said and smile.

" Okay, I will take this role and thank you, guys. I don't know what to do if you guys are not here.”

" Anything bro, anytime,” pha said.

On the other hand, their grandfather is at the Baramee mansion, waiting for South and Samorns’ father. Mr Baramee heard their grandfather is here, rush back home.When he comes back and see he is waiting, he goes and said,

" Mr Chearavanont, what a surprise! I never thought you would visit me one day .”

" I am only here for some short messages, and it would be too long.” their grandfather said,

"Is there anything?” he asked,

"Mr Baramee, I heard you have two clever daughters but sometimes are they too clever and think they can reach the bottom line?” their grandfather said, Mr Baramee know his daughters must do something wrong to the Chearavanont.

" Both of them are understanding, and I think there must be mistakes,” he said,

" Mistakes?!” Their grandfather yell " Your daughters make my granddaughter in the hospital and almost die! Your daughter is threatening the heir of Chearavanont, and she is precious to me. Your daughter mess with her, which mean to mess with me.” Mr Baramee is speechless; he knows how his daughters like and think it will be South who did this because Samorn would not dare to challenge them.

" If you want proves, I will show you,” he said, and his assistant turns on the laptop and show him the video which recalls everything.Mr Baramee is all red and angry at South.

" I think you should think about the future of your company. How I crush Forth father business, I could easily do to you as well.” Their grandfather said he is shaking and beg,

" Please don't, Mr Chearavanont. I apologise for my daughter's behaviour. I beg you to spare on me.”

" What can you make me spare you?” he asked,

" I will call my human resources to post an announcement that the Forth and South have never date and she is only joking that she is his fiancee.She is dating her bodyguard and might not take over the company because she wants to enjoy her life for now,” he said and then called his head of human resources. After the announcement post online, he shows to their grandfather.

" Good and tell your daughter to stay away from my grandchildren,” he said and leave.

Not long after, the sibling comes back and see their father in the living room.

" His father, we just come back. Everything is perfectly fine with the Chearavanont.”South said, and her father stand up and slap her, she fall and he shout,

" How dare you mess with them, Ashley Chearavanont is in hospital. I always tell you not to rush thing but why you keep against me?!”

" I don't know what you are talking about father; I did not do anything wrong.” South shout,

" P’ South did not do anything wrong, father,” Samorn said,

" If you want to get punish by your sister then keep talking,” he said,

"You went to them and argue, she is now in the hospital. Me Chearavanont just come and tell me what happens. You almost make my hard work end! This is why I keep telling you to wait for time because a thing can go wrong. You are lucky they did not see you at all. Go check the social media and from now on, do not go to the company or out unless you get permission from me.”

South check her social media and find out everything, all the hard work of her are gone. Everyone will laugh at her because she is pending and a liar, she holds her fists and sends to Forth

You must be happy of what I get, but this is just the beginning, Forth. I will force you to be mine. Just wait!


	10. New friends

Forth POV  
  
Today is the day Ashley going to back home after spending two weeks in the hospital because of the operation for her asthmas. After Alex be the surgeon, he tells his grandfather what happens, and his grandfather said,

" I believe my grandson and Alex, you are a genius in medical. Trust yourself, and don't worry too much." Alex thanks his grandfather, and the next day, he talks with his team about the operation. It took them four days of research to figure out the best solution because there are no cases of asthma operation. 

For most of the days, Forth and Beam will come to see Ashley; Beam doesn't want to go because he scares Ashley will be bored but Forth don't want Beam caught any illness or disturb Ashley. Hence, he said Beam could only stay for an hour to two, he pouts, and Ashley tell Beam that she doesn't want to see Beam sick otherwise she will be upset, so he nodded and stayed for those times. 

Pha and Ming will come to see Ashley when they finished third office hours. Beam draws many pictures at home and brings to the hospital to let Ashley know; she feels like crying, but she can't because she doesn't want to scare Beam or start asthma again.

On the day of the operation, everyone was there. Before the surgery, Ashley said to Alex,

" phi, I believe in you, and I will never blame you. I love you." Alex nodded and hugged her tight. When his team push the bed out, Beam asks,

" Auntie Ashley, where are you going? Please don't go."

" Beamie, Auntie is going to play a game with the aunties and uncles. Auntie will come back soon, na. Be a good boy." Ashley said and careless Beam face.

" Grandfather, I will be okay," Ashley said he sighed. The three is nervous and worry,

" Hey, don't worry about it," she said and then she goes in, the operation takes for three hours, Beam asks,

" Daddy, why auntie Ashley not out yet?"

" Auntie is still playing, believe your uncle. my angle." Forth said, Beam nodded.

" Pha and Ming, who is taking care of Wayo and Kit?" Forth ask,

" I ask P'Off look after Kit; he just asks where I am going, and I said the hospital. He wants to come with me because he wants to see Beam Beam, but I said maybe next time, he sulks at me." Ming said,

" Kit is like another version of my angel; I see he is getting along with you." Forth said,

" Yo is looking after by my lads; he is close to anyone, so he doesn't mind when I am not with him, but he pouts at me," Pha said,

" Daddy, who is Kit and Yo?" Beam asks,

" Kit and Wayo is Uncle Ming and Uncle Pha's son. My angle, you will see them soon and might be good friends. You need to be a good phi for them because they are younger than you." Forth said,

" I will, daddy. I will be a good Phi." Beam said, Forth pat his head. After, Alex come out and said,

" The operation went well; she is still sleeping because of the anaesthesia but don't worry, she will wake up soon." Everyone felt relieved, and while Ashley is sleeping, they all go to the cafeteria. Park comes after the checking on the patient plus many attention on this table because of their grandfather.

" My angel, why you did not have any food?" Forth ask Beam,

" I am worried about auntie Ashley, when will she wake up? I miss her." Beam said,

" Auntie is just taking a nap; she will wake up soon, and then you can play with her again." Forth tell him, he nodded.

After a few hours, a nurse comes and said,

" Dr Alex, your sister is awake." Everyone stand up and rush to her room.

" Hey... How...are...you...all?" She asks with the mask.

" Auntie Ashley, you are awake!" Beam shout and clap his hand, then run to Ashley bed.

" My angel, be careful because she is weak," Forth said, he nodded. Ashley smile and pat her bed, Beam sit next to her.

" Beamie, Auntie come back from the game, and I show you my reward next time," Ashley told him, he nodded.

" I need to check her condition, see if everything is alright,"Alex said and did some checking.

" Everything is alright, but she needs to stay another week in case anything happens." He said,

"Another week?! Phi, I want to go out. It's annoying in here also I have not hung out with Beamie." Ashley said,

" Now, Ashley, you need to do what your brother says. You giving a bad example to Beam as well." Their grandfather said,Ashley sigh. Beam is confusing.

" Seen you can't go away, anything you want us to do?" Ming asked, Ashley smirk, Pha swallow and she said,

" I want you all to wear a baby sling when I am out of the hospital."

" I am fine, my angel-like it anyway but Pha," Forth said and giggle,

" I have no problem because I want to try on Kit as well," Ming said, Pha sigh and ask,

" Really? How can I find one is fit me?"

" Come on, do it for Yo and he is an infant. You just scare, right?" Ashley mock him,

" Never! I will do it, just wait for it." Pha said they chuckle.They stay for a while and then Ming said,

" I have to go back now because Kit is looking for me and about to cry. Nong, take care." After Ming, Pha goes because he needs to sort out something in warrior. Their grandfather wants a nap, so he leaves which left with Forth, Beam and Alex.

" My angel, do you want to go back home?" Forth ask,

" But auntie is still here; I want to stay. Please daddy." Beam said with puppy eyes.

" Beamie, why don't you draw some pictures to auntie so that when auntie leaves, I can see some many good drawing," Ashley said, Beam nodded and smile then Forth carry him.

" Phi, are you not going? Don't you have work to do?" Ashley ask,

" I can do it later but..." Alex said and leaned closer to Ashley " I was scare of losing you, you know how much you mean to me." Ashley put her hand on his shoulder, chuckle,

" And look at me now, you did the job brilliantly. You don't need to worry about me cause you always have my back."Alex sigh and then said,

" Ashley, there is something I want to tell you, and if you survive from this operation, I don't care about anything because I don't want to regret..." 

" What is it? I promise whatever you are going to say, I will accept it," she said,

" Ashley, I.." Suddenly Forth come in and said,

" Sorry, I forgot my angel bag. Are you guys, okay?" Alex sigh then said,

" It's alright, Forth. Nothing to worry about it. I am coming to yours after my shift is finish and Ashley, I just want to say thank you." Ashley knows something is wrong but did not bother too much. She said,

"Thank you too, Phi, your best brother to me."

"Best brother..." Alex mumble.

Forth know something is wrong with Alex and said,

"Okay, my angel would love to have you." After both leave, Ashley wonder,

"Is Phi alright? Was he worried about me?"

After Forth and Beam do home and a couple of hours later, Alex is here,

" Uncle Alex, are you having dinner with daddy and me?" Beam asks,

" Yep, are you exciting, Beam?" Alex asks, he nodded. They have a meal, Alex chuckle when Beam put all the food in his mouth and Forth just adore him.

" My angel, you are so cute." Forth said and nose to nose.

" Daddy, my nose is tickle." Beam giggle, Alex watch them and thinking,

" One day, I hope it will happen to me."

" Hey, cheer up. My angel is watching." Forth said, Alex smile and ruffle Beam hair.

When they finish dinner, Forth said,

" Lam, can you watch my angel while Alex and I are going to the rooftop?" Lam nodded.

Alex goes up first and Forth is holding some can of beers. When Forth goes up, Alex is already looking at the star, sighing.

" Wanna tell me? Is it something happen in the hospital?" Forth ask, give him a beer. Alex open and take a slip, said,

" I almost confess to her today, it was close, but what should I do? My feeling is growing stronger every day."

" Is it time to tell her? What if she already knows or may be feeling the same for you as well." Forth ask,

" I don't want to risk it Forth, she just finishes the operation, and many things are still uncertain. I scared to let her know that I am not blood-related and having in love with her. It is a double shock." Alex said and drink,

Alex was adopted because Forth uncle son was dead after giving birth. Alex parents leave him at the hospital and never come back, so Forth uncle took him. Their grandfather knows this and thinks Alex deserve a home, so he treats him as his grandson. Ashley never know about this because their grandfather insists not to tell her, everything could change, and he sees they are like real brother and sister, which he doesn't want to ruin.

When Alex was seventeen, their grandfather think is the time to tell him the truth and explained everything. Alex was the shock of course, but also he's over the moon because he has a weird feeling to Ashley and thinks it is crazy, there is no way he falls in love with his sister. Now everything is clear; Alex wants to tell Ashley, but their grandfather said thing could go worst, so Alex never risks it. Forth know this when Alex says to him on the day, and he supports him. Ming and Pha realise it when they start uni and very supportive.

" Alex, you can't hide forever. One day she will find out and if she finds a boyfriend; how hurt will you be?" Forth ask,

" It's not like I never thought about it, you don't know how many times I cried when I thought about I can't be with her, or she doesn't return my feeling. I scare, Forth. Imagine one day she will be out of my life; I can't take it, and just like the situation before." Alex said, and tears are falling. Forth hug him and said,

" I understand, I know how it feels when I lose my mum; the first time I met Beam and his allergic reaction. I am scared of suffering as well, Alex. Both of you guys are my family, and I can't bear to see you guys in pain."

" It's just hurt, Forth. I don't know what to do. If sis has found the one, I happy to let go and this secret will down with me till death." Alex sob, Forth sigh and said,

" I would not be so sure about finding the one. Remember what happened that time, the jerk?"

" Yep I remember, if I ever see that guy one more time, he will be dead," Alex said and smirked.

In the second year of university, there was a guy call Hunt who is freshmen in the engineering faculty. Ashley was the student council also second of miss star; Hunt represented for engineering, and when Hunt met Ashley, he began to chase her. Ashley finds him annoying at the start and keeps ignoring him. The gang ignore him as well, Pha warns him, but the guy does not give up, he goes to the student council, her faculty and crazy thing is her apartment as well. Forth thought about to give him a lesson but Ashley said no and saw what happened, Alex was no happy at all even showing did not care. One day, he confesses to Ashley, and she said okay, let us know each other. Forth they are shock and Alex the one who angry said why she said that plus he is worried about her while Ashley is calm and think it is just meeting someone new, it might not turn to the couple. She can protect herself and tell Alex not to worry too much. Alex was depressed from that day onward and went to the pub to drink, the bartender ring Forth to pick Alex up, it was the first time Alex is drunk and sobbing, saying how much he Loves her. Forth comfort Alex all night, ask Ming and Pha cook him some foods, telling them what happens.

It was painful to see Alex like this, but they could not do much, the only thing they could do was checking on what this guy up planning.

They found out this guy want to date Ashley because of the bet. Ashley know about it later on, but she grows feeling on Hunt, so she denies it and continues to do what she wants, but on the other hand, Alex is depressed and lonely because of Ashley, he thinks he is losing hopes. The guys have to take a turn to look after him because who knows he might be in trouble. The thing annoys them were acting, he's excellent in front of Ashley, and whenever they try to tell her, Alex beg not to because he can't afford to lose her.

One day, Ashley find Hunt because she knows everything needs to end, she doesn't want to see her brother and friends worrying, but she goes early and hear the conversation between Hunt and his friends.

" So everything they said was right, you are using me," Ashley said,

" It is just a joke who would want to date you anyway. You should be happy. I spend time with you." Hunt said and chuckle; his fried just laugh her.

" Have you not even once fall for me? Just once?" Ashley ask,

" No, never and now, piss off! I am finding another girl who is prettier and better than you." He said, at the same time, Alex they arrive

" Guys, take him!" Ashley said, and then Ming, Pha and Forth start to beating them up while Alex looks after Ashley, they are no match to those beasts and fall. A shocking thing happen, Ashley spit out blood and fall, Alex was blood boiling, and Pha calls his gang which come within a minute who holding weapons.

Alex walk to Hunt with a baseball bat, smacking him continue, shouting,

" You dare to hurt her; I will make you live like hell." Hunt is begging, but Alex won't stop, keep on hitting him.

He was not moving and then Forth, and Pha pull him away before killing Hunt than the ambulance and take Ashley to the hospital, Alex goes to the head of the engineering department and explain part of what happened, of course; the administrator does not want to mess with the Chearavanont, so nothing needs to worry.

Ashley was too angry, causing the blood, and she just needs to take some tablets while Hunt is much more severe, he was in a deep coma and still not wake up, the doctor said he might brian damage and disable even he awake. Only Ashley will wake the devil side of Alex. Their grandfather knows about what happens and grounded Alex for a month. Ashley feels guilty and apologises to Alex for letting him worry and sad. She promise will listen to them and more understanding.

" In the hospital, she said to me finding love was enough for her and didn't want to break your heart. Unless you find someone you love, she will not date anyone because you're the one she cares for the most." Forth said,

" You must be joking, right?" Alex asks with confusing.

" Of course not, you think I will joke about something this serious? Alex, it all depends on you whether you should go for it or stay in this brother and sister relationships." Forth said and patted his shoulder, Alex sigh he doesn't know what to do.

" Take your time and drink up; you never know what will happen and you wait for this long so you should not worry too much" Forth said, Alex, nodded and that day he stays at Forth house because of the beer.

The next day Alex is back to normal and go to the hospital and then a week later, which is today, Ashley is free, and they decide to meet at 11 o'clock so that they can get lunch afterwards.

Forth POV

Today Ashley is out, and I am carrying my angel with the baby sling. When I tell him that he will meet Kit and Wayo, he is too excited that he can't even sleep at night, which I have to calm him down. I can never tell him off because I don't want to let him feel scared or harsh which make June said I am spoiling him but he always been a kind child plus he is my only child, who else I am going to love? At the car, I message in the men group chat,

We are on the way to the hospital, how about you guys?- Beast Forth

I am on the road as well; Kit is feeling shy because of our eyes meet.- Kit Kat fan

I am not much comfortable, but Yo saw pretty enjoy, and he keeps touching my face, giggling -Cold Pha

Ashley is just packing and get change; I will tell her when you guys are here- Ashley sunshine

My Angel is so exciting and can't even sleep at night- Beast Forth

Kit is just looking at the window, waiting night to come- Kit Kat fan

I wonder how will Yo like when he starts talking.-Cold Pha

Are you not taking any action?-Kit Kat fan

You know it is not easy, Ming. I have a lot to think about; this can change everything- Ashley sunshine

What if it does not? Have you not wonder anything?- Cold Pha

Huh?-Ashley sunshine

It is not the best from me; I promise her until anything dangerous happen, but I promise Alex, nothing bad-Cold Pha

Okay. I believe in you anyway Pha.-Ashley Sunshine

Guys, I am here. See you later- Beast Forth

After I get out of the car and as I am walking to Ashley room, suddenly someone calls

" Hey Forth, wait up!" I look back, and it is Pha. I try my hardest not to laugh but just hilarious.

" Yeah, laugh at you want. Some of my lads are laughing as well, which I punish them for running 50 laps around the field."

" My angel, look at who this is?" I said, and he looks.

" It is Wayo, baby Wayo," he said and clapped his hand. Wayo looks at him and giggles as well.

" My Yo, this is Uncle Forth and P'Beam. We are going to find Uncle Alex and Auntie Ashley." Pha said gently, which make me goosebumps, so we walk to the Ashley room where both of them are waiting.

When Ashley look at Pha, she laughing so hard and Alex just chuckle, I let my angel down, and he goes to Ashley, gives her a big kiss. She kisses him back and hugs him.

" Who is this cute baby?" Alex ask,

" My Yo, this is uncle Alex. say hi to him," Pha said, Yo wave at him and Alex open his arm, Yo let him carry and play with him a bit then hand to Ashley.

" Baby Wayo, you are so cute. Who is the cutest baby?" Ashley ask, and he giggles,

" Auntie Ashley, Nong Yo us laughing. Hi nong, I am Beam, P'Beam. Let's play." My angel said Wayo claps his hand. We take pictures of them. Later Ming come, I said,

" My angel, Look, who is this?" He looks and said exciting,

" It is Nong Kit. Kit!" Kit looks at my Angel and shout,

" Daddy, it's P'Beam. P'Beam is here and Nong Yo as well." Ming gets him down; he goes to Beam. Both of them hug each other; WaYo is sulk, probably feel left behind, and I said,

" Guys, you can't leave Wayo behind too. You guys need to be good phi to him." they nodded and go hug Wayo, he changes back to being cheerful.

" Why does Kit call you, daddy?" Alex ask,

"He calls me by accident, and I think it is a good idea because I can protect him in the future plus our relationship will be more reliable, I don't want him to be the judge of not having a dad or so," Ming said, I mean Kit is still his family so does not matter.

" Kit, you are a special boy to Ming. Don't worry anymore because he is your home." Ashley said, he nodded and said,

" I love my daddy."

" Beamie love daddy forever." My angel said I couldn't stop smiling.Wayo is talking baby language, and it might mean he agrees as well.

" You guys are so adorable, one day, you all can be my model and taking all those photos," Ashley said,

" What are we doing here? Are we not going?" Ming asks, and I take my angel back to the baby sling while they do their own. Ashley take some photos and laugh,

" You guys can take off now, Pha, have you got a pushchair for Wayo?"Ashley said,

" I have prepared everything, my lads show me some great product, and I just bought it. Thanks for the baby clothes." Pha said,

" It's nothing for my third son," she laughs,

" Awww I feel my dream come true of having three adorable children."

" You want me to strangle by Alex, right?" Ming asks, we laugh. After we go to a food hall having our brunch, we have ordered different food.Alex order Pad Thai, Ashley order coconut curry with chicken, I order fried rice to share with my angel, Pha order chicken rice share with Wayo and Ming order a red curry and pineapple cooked rice for Kit. 

The kids just go to the play area, and I see My angel and Kit are taking good care of Wayo, I sure they will be excellent Phi when they grow up. When the food arrives, Ashley tells them, and they come back looking down.

" What wrong my angle?" I ask,

" Daddy, I see that they all have a mummy. Where my mummy?" My angel said,

" Where my mummy as well, daddy?" Kit asks Ming. Wayo just looks at the foods and speak some baby language which means he is hungry. I don't know what to say because I have not thought about this question. I look at Ming; he is awkward as well,

"Beam, do you love daddy?" suddenly Alex ask,

"I love daddy so much, uncle Alex." My angel said to him,

" If you love daddy and daddy love you the same as well, nothing needs to worry, and in this world, many people don't have mummy as well so we should never ask this question because it will make them sad. You don't want to upset your daddy, right?" Alex said, Beam look at me, said,

" Sorry, daddy, I did not mean to make you upset. I won't ask again. Beam doesn't want dad to be sad." I kiss his cheek, said,

"It's alright, my angel, after this, I am going to a place with you." my angel nodded.

" Daddy, I am sorry it too. Please don't be upset or mad." I hear Kit said and Ming just pat his hair, smile at him.

" Thank you." I am mouthing Alex smile.

" Are you going to see auntie?" Ashley asks, I nodded.

" Auntie would love to see Beamie, so do our parents," Ashley said sadly; Pha looks at Wayo with sadness because something happens to his family and changes everything. Ming cough, everyone back to normal.

" Why don't we take a group photo?" Ashley asks we agree, and it is the first group photo ever with our children. We have a great lunch, and then I need to buy some flowers with my angel while they are going somewhere else.

My angel did not want to Farwell with them, all three starts crying and hugging each other,

" my angel, I promise you will see each other soon so don't cry, daddy hate to see you cry,” I said, he wiped his tear and nodded, so we separate. I go to the flower shop, buying some daisy because it is mum’s favourite.

" my angel, what flower do you want for grandma?”I ask, he looks around and chooses some sunflower,

" Why did you choose sunflower?” I ask

"It is pretty and likes the sun. Sun is warm and always there, never change,” he said and smile,he let me remember how my mother still there and shining for me. Damn, kind of miss her. After I pay for the money, I drive an hour to the graveyard. My angel looks confused and ask,

" Daddy, where are we? Why there are so many rocks?”

" It is a grave, my angel. it is where your grandmother lives and like a house.” I said, and now I am standing in front of my mum grave, put down the daisy.

" Hey mum, sorry, I have not visited you recently. I hope you not mad at me any more of what I did to the man after all he deserved it. I bring my angel here; he is my son, and I am not married. A lot of things happen, but I can't tell you because he is here. Hope you are guarding us.” I said," my angel, you can talk with her.”

" Hi, grandmother! I am Beam and three years old. I bring some flower to you and hope you like it. I love daddy so much and love you too, grandmother, why don't you come out?” my angel said and put the sunflower.

"She is sleeping, my angel. Mum, I will never be a dad like a man I know, so don't worry. I make sure loving him forever.” I said, after a while, I carry my angel and go back to our home.

On the other hand, a voice said,

" Thank you for everything Forth. I am always proud of you, and I know you will do the right thing. Take care of Beam which I know you will.”


	11. A day with Ashley

Ashley POV

Today is the first time Beamie is to stay over my house because Forth is off to a business trip and will come back on Saturday. Beamie was crying for 2 hours none stop when Forth is telling him; he thinks Forth abandon him. Forth desperately want to bring him, but he will be out of the field and busy, which mean he can't look after him plus it can be dangerous when out on the ground.When it was last to conform and told Beamie yesterday night causing Beamie cry. He tries to explain and calm him, but nothing seems to work so Forth, message us to come to his house, explain to us what happens.

Last night

I was reading my document in my office at home, and then I saw Forth message in the group chat, so I hurriedly change clothes then go to my brother room,

" Alex, it is an emergency. Beamie won't stop crying." I said while he is rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out what happens. Alex will sleep at 8 p.m and weekend will be late, so I wait until he changes and then tells the driver to Forth house.

" Why going out so late?" Grandfather asks while scrolling his iPad.

" Forth need some help that all, don't worry about it and we will back soon," Alex said, we go in the car and a few moments later, we at his house. When I go in, all I can hear is Beamie crying and choking, I run to him and ask,

" what wrong Beamie? Want to tell auntie?"

" Daddy doesn't want Beamie; I don't want daddy to go. I miss daddy. I don't want it!" He said and started crying again. I pick him up and smoothing his back, said,

" Beamie, your daddy will always love you, and he won't leave you because you're his angel. It just this time daddy won't be with you a while but are you a good and brave boy?"

" Beamie is a good and brave boy, but I want to go as well. I don't want daddy to go." Beamie said and tearing. Alex take him in his arm, said,

" Beam, uncle don't want to see you cry na. You want to become an excellent example to Kit and Wayo, right? You can tell them how brave you are and be proud of."

"Can Beam be a good phi, uncle Alex?" he asks with choking.

" Of course, you can Beamie! So don't upset na" I said, he is kind of calm down but then when Pha and Ming come in, Pha said,

" Forth, have you plan everything for the trip?" Beamie starts to cry again, me, Alex and Forth gave him a death gazes. Pha gulp, Ming cover his face and shake his head,

" If he keeps crying like this, I might need to cancel my trip," Forth said. It would be a shame because of the client his meeting with can help his business in other countries such as Europe. Ming carry Beamie, swing him gently and ask,

" Beam Beam, uncle Ming have some candy. Do you want to come and eat them?"

"Candy? Uncle Ming, Beamie don't want Candy. " Beamie said, Ming glare at Pha, giving him a sign. Pha carry Beamie and said,

" Little Beam, you don't want your daddy to be a worry, right? I know you will be able to do this, like a soldier."

" Beamie doesn't want to be a soldier; I just want daddy! Wahhhh" he said, Pha give up and put him on the couch.

" What are we going to do? He won't stop crying?" Ming whisper,

" I hate to see him cry like this; I am not going!" Forth said,

" Are you mad?! This trip is not only about you, but it is also your company and worker. How many days do you think they have been preparing? and now you say you are not going; you are wasting all their hard work!" I said, and they back to silence, why Beamie is like this? He is alright on his while Forth off to work but sometimes needs to with him so it might not be quality time.

What else makes him upset? Then I feel it might be that, but I was not sure, so I need to check with Beamie.

" I might know it," I said to them, we all go to the sofa. I put Beamie on my lap and ask,

" Beamie, I want you to tell me the truth as a good boy, okay?" he nodded.

" You are sobbing because you don't want a woman to next to your daddy, right ?"I ask, he did not say anything but give me a short nodding. I don't know whether I cry or laugh, Beamie is just funny. The rest of the men are silent, seriously?!

" Oh, Beamie, you are so adorable. Forth, you need to tell him." I said and pass Beamie to Forth, he carries Beamie and wipes his tear, said,

" My cutest and dearest angel, I love you the most and ever. Daddy promises you that I will never do something that you don't like or without asking for your permission. Trust your daddy na."

" Pinky promise?" Beamie asks, he nodded and pinky promise.After, Beamie yawn and rubbing his eyes, it might be all the crying and shouting. Forth carry him back to his room and reading him bedtime story during the rest of us having some hot chocolate.

" Are you guys not in a hurry? Does Kit or Wayo don't need to look for you guys?" I ask,

" Yo is looking after by my lads, he is getting along with people quickly, so I don't need to worry much," Pha said proudly.

" Kit Kat is in bed; I wait until he goes to sleep. Otherwise, he will be begging me to bring him too to see Beam Beam." Ming said,

" Can't believe you guys are already parent, I wish I could have my kid one day. What about you, Alex?" I ask,he stops drinking and said,

" I will want a kid too, with the person I love, but I don't want to marry now because a lot of things is uncertain." He said but why he sounded so cold or am I overthinking? When Forth come and sat down, he said,

" I am worried about my angel because I don't know if Lam can handle him or not. Is it okay for you guys to take care of him while I am gone? It's okay if this is too much." Ming pat on his shoulder said,

" We are your close one, and it is never a bother. I would be happy to take Beam Beam over so my Kit Kat will not be bored."

" Yo will be exciting to see Little Beam. I am okay with it."Pha said,

" You know how much I want to take care of Beamie. I will love it." I said,

" Forth, we are your shield so don't worry," Alex said,

" Thank you guys; I don't know what to do without you guys." Forth said,

" How are we deciding on which day to look after Beam?" Alex asks, Forth ask Lam to go up stair and get Beamie days learning card then we randomly pick it, so the days are:

Monday- Me

Tuesday-Ming

Wednesday- Alex

Thursday -Pha

" It's not fair, Ashley and Alex stay in the same house, which means he is staying at their house two nights!" Ming whining,

" You got Kit already, still not enough?" I ask,

" If I let you get another night, then it would not be fair for Pha," Alex said,

" Pha, Why not after dinner, I drive to your house and hand to you, so then it will be fair, and you are the Thursday as well." He said,

" It alright for me. Is it fair now, Ming?" Pha said I pout, Alex pats my head.

" Geez, I am getting goosebumps from you guys," Ming said and shivering. We laugh, and after then we all go back to our house.

" Has everything sort out?" Grandfather asks,

" Yes, Beamie is fine, and he is staying with us tomorrow and dinner on Wednesday because Forth is on a business trip," I said,

" I have not seen Beam for a while now. Does that little guy still scare of me?" Grandfather asks,

" Don't worry too much grandfather, Beamie is just a kid, and when he grows up, he will understand," Alex said, I nodded.

" With Forth and you guys help, I know he will go in the right direction. It is late now; I am going to bed." He said and go,

" Goodnight grandfather." Both of us said, 

" Uncle Hill, can you get the kitchen staff to come here? I need to ask then what are they planning to cook for tomorrow. " I tell our butler,

" Okay, Miss Ashley." Uncle Hill said,

" Phi, why are you not go back up yet?" I ask him,

" I want to know the meal for tomorrow as well. " Alex said, and I put my head on his shoulder, his arm around me, which he always does. It is a way of protection and safety.

" Miss Ashley, they are here." Uncle Hill said,

" Okay, I want to know what are we are having for tomorrow," I ask,

" We are having four dishes and soup; the meals are beef stew, seafood soup, lettuce seabass and tomatoes eggs."

" I want to make sure the seafood soup can not put shrimp, Beamie is coming for dinner, so I want this to be no mistakes and perfect," I said,

" Also, the food size can not be too big because Beam will find it hard to eat and might end up choking, so before handing out, you guys need to make sure it is the right size for him Get it?" Alex said,

"We understand, Miss Ashley and Mr Alex." They said, and then Uncle Hill told them to go.

" Right I am going to sleep, night. Alex." I said and headed back up to my room, can't wait till tomorrow.

Present

" Wake up Ashley, Wake up Ashley." I heard a voice calling me, I peak, and it is Alex,

" Phi, five more minutes," I beg,

" My cutest Ashley, wake up. Aren't you take caring Beam today? You can't be lazy and not on time. " Alex said,

" Just one more minutes, I promise," I said, I heard phi sigh and said,

" Well, you know what happens next." Suddenly, he starts to tickle me, and I laugh and laugh,

" Alex, stop. It is tickling I wake up now; I wake up now."I said, and he stops, I get up, and he faces inch at me,

" This is my good nong."He said and smile, I sigh. I never can win against him. After I clean up and finish wearing clothes, I go down to have breakfast and Alex, who is finish breakfast, checking he got everything he need which is a reasonable thing to do every morning.

" You off to the government? Usually, You don't wear this formal." Grandfather asks,

" Just for a general meeting, right! I am going now. Goodbye, grandfather, bye, Ashley." Alex says,

" I finish, goodbye, grandfather, uncle hill," I said and kissed him. I get in my car and drive to pick up Beamie.

" Lam, I am on my way. How's Beamie?" I call Forth home number,

" Sir Forth leave a few hours ago, Master Beam is wake up and having breakfast," Lam said,

" Good, make sure you pack his clothes. I am almost here. See you later." I said and closed the call.

After I arrive, I go inside, and Lam looks worrying, says,

" Master Beam is in the playroom, but he doesn't want to come out." I know what happens, and I go to the playroom, knock on the door, open then said,

" Beamie, are you in here?" I saw him in the ball pit; he looks at me with sadness.

" Want to tell me what happens, Beamie?" I ask,

" I miss daddy," he said,

" Beamie, you want to know an interesting story? It is about when I am alone as well." I said he looks at me, ask,

" Auntie was alone before as well?" I nodded,

Said,

" Yeah, if you go in the car with me. I will tell you the story."

" Okay, I will go with you. Auntie Ashley," he said and stood up,

" But you need to say sorry to Uncle Lam; he was worry about you. Next time, you need to talk to him if you are sad or unwell because Forth is not always here." I said, he nodded and held my hand.

When we go down the stair, Lam is there waiting with two luggage. Beamie went to him and said.

"Sorry, uncle Lam, Beamie did not mean to make you sad. Uncle doesn't be worrying na because Beamie doesn't want to see you sad." Lam smile and pat his head,

" It's alright, Master Beam. Lam will always be here for you," he said and then opened the luggage, get the teddy bear out.

" Thank you, uncle Lam. The teddy bear is daddy brought it for me. It just like daddy is with me." he said,

" See you, Lam, and just to make sure is his allergy medicine inside the luggage?" I said,

" It is in his backpack with some books and learning materials, I am going to miss him,"he said, helping Beamie to wear his backpack.

" Beamie, say goodbye to Lam and kiss him," I said and carry him; he kisses Lam, said,

" Bye Bye uncle Lam."After, I put him in the car seat and then off,

" When I was young, my mummy and daddy go to a faraway place where I will never see them again. I was lonely and missed them, crying and shouting, nobody was there then do you know what happens?" I ask him,

" What happen auntie Ashley? Please tell Beamie," he said with excitement.

" P'Alex and Forth were there helping and supporting me so that I would not feel lonely and loving so Beamie; you got a lot of love around you other than Forth. All the uncles and nongs are there to support and to love you; Forth will be happy to hear that Beamie are not sad anymore because he got so many love with him." I said,

" Beamie feels warm and special because so many people are there for me. Auntie Ashley, I won't be upset anymore because I don't want daddy to worry me," he said,

" That's my Beamie, and we are here. Beamie, this is auntie company." I said,

" Wow! Auntie company is huge. It just like daddy company." he said, I giggle.

" Similar. Well, Beamie, let me park the car and bring you in." I said and park the car, get Beamie out then carry him.

When I go to the company, my staffs are looking at me with confusion because I am carrying Beamie.

" Good morning, Miss Ashley." One of my guards greets me. I nodded, Beamie just waves at him. I go in the lift and let Beamie press the button,

" Where are we going, auntie Ashley? Is it your office?" he asks,

" Clever boy, we are going there first, but later we do something else. We got a lot of fun thing ahead of us." I said, he clapped his hand, and I give him a few kisses,

" It tickles, Auntie Ashley." he laughs.

When the lift stop, I go to my office and my assistant Tena is there.

" Tena, meet Beamie. Beamie, this is auntie Tena." I said,

" Hello, Beamie. Nice to meet you, I am Tena," she said,

" Hi auntie Tena," he said,

" Come inside my office and tell me the schedule," I tell her,

" Miss, you have a meeting about the new department. Next is the announcement press conference about the new department then you have to pick the model this season magazine shooting," she reports

" It is great to start because I can spend most of the time with Beamie. Is the speech of the press conference ready?" I ask,

" It is ready, and I send it on your phone. What about Beamie?" she asks,

" Let him come with me; I don't want him to stay in the room by himself. " I said," Are you ready, Beamie?"

" Yes, Auntie Ashley. Where are we going?" he asks, I carry him and said,

" We are going to the lift because auntie needs to go talk with people and making sure you are safe."

" Daddy let me stay in his office and learn while he goes to talk with people, why auntie let me go?" he asked,

" Well, daddy is different to auntie, I will let you do the thing you want to do than forcing you, but when you are not allowed to do something, I will explain to you why is not allow," I said and go to press the lift, inside the elevator, it does not have many people.

" Morning, Miss Ashley." My staffs greet me,

"Morning. Kay, Tey, Herly and Song. " I said, Beamie wave at them. I heard Beamie giggling; I look back where Tey is making funny faces. I blink my eyes, he seems frightening, and all of them did not make a sound. The atmosphere is so cold.

" Tey, thank you for making Beamie laugh. Can you look after Beamie for me because I will be in a meeting and it is in your department floor as well?" I said,

" Of course, Miss Ashley. Thank you for the compliment, but can I ask, is he your son?" Tey ask I know the girls desperately want to know who's Beamie.

" Beamie, tell them your name."

" My name is Beam C Jaturapoom; you can call me Beam or Beamie," he said, they did not think Forth has a son since there was no news about his marriage or so.

" I know what you guys are wondering, but I hope I don't want to hear any gossip because we have not told the public. Is that clear?" I said, they nodded. When the lift arrives, I walk out and at the same time, one of my staff walk straight at me and holding with a drink so I quickly turn as I can be, reduce the harm for Beamie and went on my clothes.

" You ruin my drink!" The person yell, I turn around and look at her with killer eyes,

" Miss...Miss Ashley?! I am so sorry. I did not mean to shout at you; I thought you were someone else." she said,

" Isn't my IT manager, Livi? Do you mean even if is someone else, you can shout at them as you want?" I said,

" No, I am sorry. Please forgive me!" She is begging me,

" I would love to chat with your boss, and you so let me finish the meeting and then deal with you later." I said," Beamie, you alright? Hurt anywhere?"

" I am alright, Auntie Ashley. Can I go down now?" he asks, I nodded, and I put him down, holding my hand to the meeting room. 

In front of the meeting room, I ask,

" Beamie, auntie need to talk with some people so can you be good wit Tey?" 

" Sure auntie, I will be a good boy," he said,

" don't worry miss Ashley, I will take good care of him," Tey said proudly, and I go inside the meeting room.

" Morning everyone, hope you all prepare to talk with about the trainee department, and as usual, I don't want any rubbish so let's start," I said,

" We are building another company; all the material are the best of the best. The lists are on the board; please have a look." The head of design said, I look, and everything is what I am expecting.

"It's looking good, when will be ready?" I ask,

" It will sort it in next February, miss Ashley," she said,

" I want it sorted out in November and the latest in January. " I said,

" Miss Ashley, there won't be enough time, and the building company will just quit," she explains,

" they have their chance before, and it is always us to be nice at them. This time, no way. Why did we not use FJ for the building company?" I ask,

" We send them an email, but one of my staff delete the email, so we don't know it is a yes or no, and we were scared to let them you."

" This is why P'Forth ask me why no response about the building project. I thought I could let you guys handle and you give me this! Do you know how important this project is?! The member will not be given a salary for a month and you, a warning letter. If this happens again, prepare to leave." I said with anger.

" Yes, Miss Ashley. I promise it won't happen again," she said with a shaking voice.

"The people I choose, make sure they don't have any bad history or reputation. Anything else to report? How's Blue Star? " I ask,

" I have created statics of blue star and Night fly. We sold 46,789 magazines in this month while night fly sold 37,059. For clothing, we sold 1.7 billion in the world and Night fly sold 2 billion." The head of fashion said,

" What?! we were the lead and why this year will be them?" I yelled. he was in fear and said,

" Last year, the Night fly took the best child model, so we lost a point, and the Baramee sponsor them, which mean they have an extra budget so we can't." He said,

" Baramee again! If we can't win night fly, how we going to win the Baramee?! I don't care no matter what; I need to be the first fashion brand in Thailand this year than Baramee. If they take everything, let them take because this is a war now." I yelled,

" Miss Ashley, we can't beat them with fashion, but other business will work." The head of marketing said,

" It is because they are not in that business! The Chearavnont is always the top, and this year the best fashion brand in the country can't be Baramee. I know all of you will find it hard, but if we work together, we can beat them. I believe you guys." I said, and then I tell them to go, they nodded. I lay back and sigh, man! It just to much pressure.

I go out to check on Beamie; he was playing ball with Tey and some other staffs. My smile is back because of his cuteness.

" Beamie," I said, he looks up and said;

" Auntie Ashley." he runs to me and hugs me; all my worrying are gone by his hugs.

" How was him, Tey?" I ask,

" We have a fun time, miss Ashely. He is a joy to be with," he said,

" Auntie Ashley, all the uncles and aunties are nice here. I like to be with them." Beamie said and chuckle. I look at him, which give me a great idea.

" Tena, do you think Beamie can be in the magazine?"

" I think it's a fresh look for the magazine, and it might be a great selling point, but the child model company is coming later, and we use them for a few years, so I am worrying they won't be happy," she said,

" I want to find out any black history of this company and what people they have working with too so at least I am prepared for the argument," I said,

" Okay, miss I will do that right now," Tena said and off while I need to talk with someone.

I carry Beamie and go to the IT department, the head of IT is freak out because he knows what happens. I put Beamie down and give him my phone to watch some cartoon. I walk in and sit down, the head of IT and Livi just look down.

" I don't have that much time, speak before I leave, and then you will be regret," I tell them,

" Sorry of what happened, Miss Ashley. Please give her another chance. She did not mean to do it on purpose, and it is her first mistakes. Please think about how much hard work she has put in the company." he said,

" Please give me another chance, miss Ashley," Livi asks,

" The problem is you hurt my nephew if I give you a chance, what about Forth? Beamie is Forth dearest person.You will get a warning letter, reduce the salary for three months and work in the cleaning department. You need to apologise to Forth in person until he is satisfied, I will try to ease the mood, but I don't know it will work or not."I said,

" Thank you miss Ashley; I will do my best," Livi said,

" Thank you miss for letting her stay; I promise it won't happen again," he said,

" I don't want it ever happen again," I said and leave.

Now is the press conference,the people are just doing the security check while I am carrying Beamie to the hall. He was excited and ran around, go on the stage. We smile, and I said,

" Be careful, Beamie."

" Auntie Ashley, I want to talk to this thing. Can you help me?" he asks,I nodded, help him sit on the chair and take the mic off for him.

" This is called a microphone, and you can call it mic for short. When you say something, it will be loud." I said,

" Hello," he said and heard his voice loudly.

" My name is Beamie." He hears his echo and looks at me with stars,

" Auntie Ashley, it is fun!" Beamie said I pat his head. One of the staff come and said,

" Miss Ashley, the reporters are ready to come in." I nodded and told Beamie,

" Beamie, can you come down and sit on those chair for auntie?" I don't want him to be in public and Forth don't want either.

" Beamie still wants to play," he said with puppy eyes.

" Auntie promise after today work, I will buy you a small microphone as you being a good boy," I said, he nodded and smile then go back down to sit with Tey and Tena. After a while, the reporters are here and seat up the camera; I can see Beamie looking back and forward, feel exciting. I smile at him.

The press start and the host start her speech,

" Hello everyone, welcome to theChearavnont press event. I know you all must be exciting since theChearavnont doesn't do a lot of press event. I won't speak much, now I will let AshleyChearavnont do the talking." she passed the mic to me,I take over, said,

" Thank you, Ming. Hello everyone, we have been working with a big project with four more different companies which you can see on the board. Anyone can come to the interview, either face to face or paper.We will choose the top 50 people to go in the next round and after, ten people will be work for a month, for example, a month in my company and a month after will go to a different one. It is a total of six months, and the best five will be award differently, the top two can either work or study in other countries while the top three can choose which companies they want to work or study for that field.If anyone is a discipline or bad behaviour, they will be out immediately.Thank you, is there any questions?" I said Beamie give me a thumb up; I wink at him. I can see a lot of hands up and shouting my name.

" We will go by rows, you first," I said, he asks,

"Miss Ashley, the companies owners are your friends and family. Why did you not work with others? Are you staying in your comfort zone and scare of another company?"

" Thank you for your question. If you see the magazine and do some research, you will see they are all in the top ten and the top one for their field of work. I find for the best because it is whatChearavnont do. Do you mean they are not fit for me?" I said,

"No... It is not what I mean; I apologise," he said with embarrassment.

" Miss Ashley, how do you make sure they are all equally treated? How do you make sure the interviewed person doesn't have a relation with the staff?" she asked,

" We have a strict security system, and when we scan the interview person ID or face, all their information will show up, their family, background, criminal record and so... If we find out, the staff who work there and interview person will be banned," I said,

" Miss Ashley, how many budgets did you put in this project and when the building will be finished." a reporter asked,

" The budget all together is 2.4 million, and the project will be shown next year of June," I said,

" Miss Ashley, do you want to win the next year award that why?" one asks,

I chuckle and said,

" I will be happy anyone gets it, and I don't give pressure to myself."

" Miss Ashley, have you see the news about South Baramee? Is that why you did not want to work with the Baramee? Your cousin Forth is her fiancee and is that the reason why they separate?" a reporter asked,

" This is a press about project, not personal life," Ming said Beamie look at me, want to know what happens.

" It's okay. I don't know South much, and I don't ask of Forth personal life. It is their business, and I am sure Forth can deal, he is an independent person and when Forth care and love someone, he will protect the person with no cost and loving the person forever such as Beam, Forth love Beam very much, and he won't give up on Beam for another thing." I said, look at Beamie with serious.Beamie smile and nodded at me.

" It is funny how Forth loves his food so much, and I think everyone here won't give up on something they care the most," I said, they agree.

"If there more question about the building, I will hand to my team," I said and went back down, Beamie clap for me which cause some people to look at him.

"Miss Ashley, who is this boy? Your son?" a reporter asked,

" There is no boy," I said,

" There is," he said,

" I said again, there is no boy," I said and look at him with killer eyes.

" There..."

" If you mess with theChearavnont, you know what will happen," I whisper to him, he gup.

" So I ask again, are there?" I ask him; he shakes his head and pee himself. I take his camera, and he ran out.

" Are there any boy?" I ask for everyone. They keep shaking their head, I smile and said,

" Good." I leave with Beamie. When we got to the car park, I put Beamie in the seatbelt with his stuff.

"Tena, make sure everyone in there don't have a picture of Beamie and tell the lawyer to go to let the owner of the newspaper sign a contract to secure," I said,

" I know what to do, Miss Ashley,"she said and go, I go in the car and said,

" Beamie, we are going to take some photo, and then we go buy the small microphone then home for dinner." Beamie clap and nodded.

" Shall we call your daddy?" I ask,

" Yeah, I miss daddy," Beamie said, I ring Forth and put in a holder so more manageable for me to drive,

the phone picks up, and I put on speaker.

" Hey Forth."

" I was watching your interview, thank you, everyone, knows I like Beans."

" Haha, you know what I mean anyway and how did I do?"

" You are good, a leader and boss."

" Well, I can't disappoint Beamie. Forth, I bring Beamie to a photoshoot for my magazine. Are you okay with it?"

" I have no problem with your work? Where is my angel?"

" I hand the phone to him now. Beamie is your daddy."

" Daddy! Daddy!"

" My angel, I miss you so much."

" Daddy, I have been a good boy, and auntie Ashley is going to give me a microphone."

" Really? Have you thanked her? I am proud of you being a good boy when I am not here."

" Daddy, when are you coming back? Beamie misses you so much."

" Daddy will come back on Saturday, daddy miss you a lot and make me sad."

" Don't cry daddy, Beamie promise be good and wait for you."

" I believe in you and sorry daddy, I have to go now. I love you always."

" I love you too, daddy."

" Did the call end?"I ask,

" Yes, auntie Ashley, I will give your phone back." he hands me the phone, and it is also red light, right timing.

" Auntie just needs to call someone, what do you want for lunch, Beamie?" I ask,

" I want pasta." he said,

" Sure." I said and I ring the organizer who also a close friend of mine.

" Hey, P'Cop"

" Hey Ash, what's up?"

" I am coming to the studio now andwant to order lunch, my treat."

" Yeah! I will tell the guys. Have your order yet?"

" Oneroast pork ramen and one carbonara spaghetti."

" Oh! Are you bring the boy?"

" Yeah, Forth just go off to work and we take turn to look after him." 

" I am exciting! How longdo you have?"

" Just another 10 minutes."

" Okay, see you there."

" Bye."


	12. A day with Ashley (part 2)

**Ashley POV**

I have park the car, letting Beamie out and carry him to the studio,I see Copter at the entrance, he walks to us and said,

" This must be the adorable Beamie! Hi, I am Copter," he said, Beamie look at him and smile said,

" Hi, Uncle Copter, nice to meet you." I pass Beamie to him; he carries Beamie inside.

The studio has three-floor than the car park. The 1st and 2nd floors are office room, and the third floor is the photo shooting.

We go in the elevator to the third floor, and they were shooting the adult model, Beamie is exciting and said,

" Wow, auntie Ashley, so many lights flashing and pretty clothes."

" You will be part of it later, are you exciting?" I ask, he clapped his hand and said,

" Really?! Beamie wants to try this, but I want daddy to see me too." he looked down, P'Cop said,

" Don't worry Beamie; I will send many pictures to your daddy, and next time your daddy can be part of it too."Suddenly Beamie light up and smile at him,

" pinky promise?" he asks, P'Cop nodded and pinky promise. I chuckle both are so cute.

" Next time I might bring Kit and Wayo here, you will kill by their triple cuteness," I said,

" Who Kit and Wayo?" P'Cop ask,

" Kit is Ming nephew, P'Kim son and Wayo is Pha adopted son," I said,

" Since like a lot of things happen, when will you have a child with Alex? " he said jokingly,

" What are you on about, he is my brother," I said,

" Wait, I thought..." he said, I give him a look, he looks at Beamie then nodded.A moment later, foods are here. P'Cop hand me Beamie and clap,

" Good job guys, let's take a break and Ashley order us some food," he said,

" Thank you, Miss Ashley." My staff said,

" Your welcome guys. Let's eat." I said, and then I put Beamie on the director chair while I get the food for us.

" Here you go Beamie, carbonara spaghetti," I said and opened for him, P'Cop insists on feeding Beamie. I said Beamie is three years old; he knows how to eat, but he won't listen. I sigh and let him do what he wants.Beamie loves the pasta; his eyes were sparkling and asking for more with a mouthful, me and P'Cop chuckle when his mouth was cover with sauce.When they saw what happened, my staff giggle they know Beamie is Forth son since I tell P'Cop about it and don't want them to spread the rumour.

" Beamie, you got sauce all over your face," I said, wiping his face.

" Thank you, Auntie Ashley," he said.

After lunch, my staff continue with the adult model, we were watching, and with a few change, the model for adult clothing done. Now it is child clothing, two model for child and two for teens.

" The girl is here and getting change; we need Beamie to get change," P'Cop said,

"Beamie, are you ready for this?" I ask, he nodded. I bring him to the changing room and greet my makeup team. I said I don't need to make up for him; just some glitter will be alright because I don't want him to have any side effect. After the makeup, I help Beamie choose some clothes, and he looks fantastic after putting them on. My make up team said he looks generous and handsome, Beamie blush.

Suddenly one of my staff come in, whisper,

" Miss Ashley, a woman called Mrs Vin is having a go at P'Cop, saying her son should be in the photoshopping. P'Cop is hard to hold his anger, and we worry they are going to fight." I hold Beamie hand and walk out the room.I can hear shouting.

" My son should be in the photoshoot! Where is Ashley Chearavanont? I need a explain from her!"

" Mrs Vin,there's a reason why your son did not select. Maybe better luck next time." P'Cop said,

" Who are you talking to me?! You are nothing than a worker!" Mrs Vin press at his chest, I grab her finger and twist it.

" Ouch!" She shouts and gives me an angry look.

" I am Ashley Chearavanont. What can help you?" I ask,

" I am Ying Vin, who is the wife of Dragon stock founder. Our business has a close link with the FJ building, so if you don't want your cousin to lose a business, you know what to do." she threatens me, I smirk and said,

" aren't your husband company were broke and asking money from Forth."

" What are you on about?" she asks with confusing.

"Why don't you call your husband and ask what happen?" I said, she hurriedly uses her phone and walks away for a moment. 

" P'Cop, I am sorry for what happened. Are you okay?" I ask,

" I am all good; I almost punch her if you did not come in," he said, I hug him then said,

" Guys, let back to work and Beamie, go with P'Cop. I will be here, so don't worry."Beamie nodded and went with P'Cop.

The woman comes back and looks around,

" Hey! We are not finishing yet!" She shouts,

" What did your husband said? Do you think we still need a talk?" I ask,

" Even my husband has a finical problem; you can't just do this. Who is that boy there? How can he be a talent than my son? He probably from some cheap family and I can't believe you use someone poor." she said,

I laugh so hard after what she said, P'Cop come to me and ask what happen,

"she said Beamie from some poor family," I said, P'Cop laugh as well then shout,

" Beamie, what is your full name?" Beamie was in the photoshoot then shout,

" Beam C Jatuarapoom."

" What does that C mean?"

"Chearavanont"

" So what is your full name?"

" BeamChearavanont Jatuarapoom" he shouts, the woman froze and said,

" I did not know he is Forth son and your nephew."

" Well, you know now. You said my nephew is from a low-income family. Do you want to mess with the wholeChearavanont and Jatuarapoom?" I ask coldly,

" No, I am sorry for everything. I will leave with my son now," she said and hurriedly grab her son from the chair then leave.

" Guys, everything is fine. Now back to work." I said and everyone back to their job, 

" Beamie, look this way." my cameraman said, Beamie give the best smile he could, but I can see it is fake, he is overwhelmed.

" Beamie, relax. Imagine your daddy is here watching you." I said he nodded and gave the best smile.

" He does love Forth a lot. " P'Cop said,

" Beamie change Forth life and Forth give Beamie love he never had before. Two lonely souls become one unbreakable bond.I hope one-day Beamie will still love Forth even he find out the truth." I said,

" At this moment, nothing need to worry about what happened.Beamie is not afraid of the flashlight; he seems to enjoy the moment.

After a while, the photographer stop and we go to check,

" How was it?" I ask,

" The shot is excellent; your nephew did a fantastic job for his first time. At the start, he was nervous, but now he is fine." My photographer said,

" I sure we can beat the Baramee!" P'Cop said,

" Nice work, everyone! Take a break." I said, Beamie run to me and said,

" Auntie Ashley, did Beamie done an excellent job?" I pick him up and kiss him in the cheek,

" you did a great job; I will send those photos to your daddy and let him know how great you are," I said and then my phone ring, P'Cop help me to get the phone, it said Forth. He answers the phone and put it on speaker,

" Hey Forth, what's up?"

" Mr Vin wanting to speak to me about in your studio, everything alright?"

" His wife was arguing with me; she calls Beamie cheap, so I have a go at her." Beamie was looking at the photograph in a chair.

" That bitch dear to call my angel cheap, I am cancelling the business with him!" 

" Chill Forth, and I will ask P'Cop to send photos of Beamie."

" You must be tired of looking after my angel."

"We have a fun day, and I love to spend time with him. I get him now, Beamie!"

" Daddy, I miss you! Beamie did a great job today."

" That's great, my angel. I can't wait to see photos of you."

" Sorry, Daddy, Beamie want to see another thing. Bye, daddy." Beamie run to P'Cop,

" Seems like you just got left out by your son."

" There loneliness hit me; I just got left out by my angel. I feel I am not needed."

" Beamie was playing and that why he runs off. Don't worry; I will tell him that later and you know Beamie personality. He will apologise to you."

" Okay, I need to get back to work now. Bye, Ashley."

" Bye Forth."

I hung up the call and walked to Beamie,

" Auntie Ashley, I want a camera like the Auntie was holding," he asks,

" We can off to toy shops before going home," I said and looked at the time, which is two o'clock.

I tell P'Cop to let them finish at five o'clock,

" Guys, thank you for today. Keep up with the good work." I said,

" Thank you, uncles and auntie. Have a good day.." Beamie said, and they smile.

" Bye, P'Cop," I said,

" Bye-bye uncle Copter," he said,

" Bye Beamie, come again next time," P'Cop said, we walk out, and I help Beamie in the car.

" Beamie, before we go. Do you know you make your daddy upset?" I said,

" Beamie make daddy upset?" he asked,

" You did not talk to your daddy and then run to another thing. Your daddy thought you don't love him, and he was heartbroken."

" I did not mean to hurt daddy, Auntie Ashley, but there was so many fun thing. I am sorry, Auntie Ashley. Can I ring daddy now?" Beamie sound like he about to cry,

" Daddy is working now; you can talk to him tonight and next time be patient and listen to your daddy," I said,

" I will, auntie Ashley and I am sorry, will daddy think I am a bad boy now?" he panics,

" Your daddy still loves you no matter what happens and you are not a bad boy, Beamie. You have a lot of things to learn. Everyone can have a mistake." I said, and then I drive to the nearest shopping malls.

We head to the toy shop in the shopping mall; there were many people, so I have to carry him and squeeze through the crowd. I saw a small microphone,

" Beamie, what colour do you want?" I ask,

" Auntie Ashley, I want the green one," he said, I hand him the green one.

" Auntie Ashley; I saw a camera. I want one of them," he said,

" Alright, I get you one. You want to be a photographer?" I ask,

" Yeah, Beamie want to be like the uncle and take many pretty pictures of daddy," he said,

" This kid like Art, the opposite of Forth." I chuckle while thinking of this. Beamie looks at me; I give him a peck. He giggles. I go and pay for the toys; the employee looks at me with shocks. I did a silent sign, he nodded.

Afterwards, I brought some vitamin for Beamie and I also snacks,

" Won't daddy be mad if I eat too many snacks?" he asked,

" Auntie Ashley got your back. It is just between us." I said, and pinky promise him, 

" Shall we go back to your great grandfather house?" I ask, he looks worrying.

" Great grandfather has seen not like Beamie; I want to go home," he said, I sigh and pat his head,

" Uncle Alex is there too, and you don't know your great grandfather well. If you know him better, then your opinion will change. Beamie, don't assume anything so quickly without knowing what will happen." I said he nodded then we head back the car and on our way to home.

" Hello, this is Hill speaking."

" Uncle Hill, me and Beamie almost home. We need help for Beamie suitcase."

" Okay Miss Ashley and I will prepare a bath for Master Beam."

" We still have 10 minutes, prepare the bath after we arrive. Is P'Alex home?"

" Mr Alex said he would be home around 15:30."

" Okay, see you later. Uncle Hill."

" Auntie Ashley, can Beamie have some gummy?" he asked,

" You can have one bag because we are going to have dinner later," I said,

" Thank you, Auntie Ashley, you are the best auntie!" he said,

" Awww, you are the best nephew," I said and then we arrive.

While the car is taking care, we go inside and,

" Welcome back, Miss Ashley."Uncle Hill said,

" Hi, Uncle Hill, Beamie. Say hi to uncle Hill." I said,

"Hi uncle Hill," he said; Uncle Hill smiles and greets Beamie.

" Sir is in the living room if you are looking for him. Master Beam, do you want to take a bath or go play?" Uncle Hill ask,

" I want grandfather to see him and then let him take a bath," I said, he nodded.

"Grandfather, we are back," I said while walk in the living room. He is watching the news, Beamie hide behind me.

" Don't worry Beamie. I am here." I whisper,

" Is there someone need to greet me?" he ask,

" Hi, great grandfather."Beamie greets and goes to him; I sit on the opposite side, looking at them.

" Beam, treat this as your home. I know I may be harsh, but it is for your good," he said, Beamie nodded and hug him which pull me to surprise. Grandfather pat his head.

" Let's go upstairs and take a bath Beamie," I said, he nodded and held my hand.

" Put Beamie luggage in my bedroom," I said to one of the servants.

I open my door, and he is exciting, said,

" Wow auntie, your room is big. Like daddy and my room."

" I am glad you like it here, Beamie. I will show you Uncle Alex room after the bath." I said, he nodded.

" Tim and Hugh, help Beamie get change in the Bathroom and prepare the water," I tell them they go with Beamie to the bathroom while I change to my clothes and tie my hair up.

After, Tim come out said the water is ready, the maid is helping him to change. I nodded, and then I go inside,I wave my hand to let the maid leave, and I help Beamie to go in the bath.

" Auntie Ashley, bubbles! Bubbles!" he said while splashing it, I put some bubbles on him too, he is so adorable.I got to take a picture of him, I dry my hand and grab my phone then take a few snaps and send to Forth, let him be jealous. 

" Auntie Ashley, come back and play," he shouts, I put my phone back but out of sudden, I slip and right into the bath. SPLASH!

" Auntie Ashley, you okay?" Beamie ask with worried; I pat his head awkwardly,

" I am alright, just a bit wet. Good thing I am wearing a swimsuit." I said, and then I heard knock on the door,

" Ashley, are you there?" it's Alex, I shout,

" Yeah! I am in the bathroom with Beamie. "

" Beamie I am going to pull Uncle Alex inside, don't say anything about that," I whisper Beamie look at me with questions. Alex come in and rise his bows,

" Look like you are having fun than Beam, how old are you? Miss CEO." he said, I roll my eyes and said,

" It's an accident, Alex, help me up. I am stuck!"

" No way, last time you pull me into the swimming pool. Not trust you again,"he said,

" Beamie is here, and I am responsible now. Help me na Phi." I look at him with puppy eyes, he sighs and then walks in a while, putting a towel on the floor to dry up.He gives me a hand, I smirk and then pull him down to the bathtub. He falls right in, and his upper part is wet.

" Uncle Alex, you are funny." Beamie chuckle and I laugh,he also put some bubble on his head. Alex get up and said annoyingly,

"Ashley C! " I look at him, not again, he is going to do his serious talk again. I pout at him; he pinches my cheek and sighs,

" Beam, let stand up, and I help you get change. Ashley, you clean this mess up," he said, I sigh and then get up, carry Beamie while Alex is drying Beamie. I let him carry Beamie out then get change while I clean the mess up and then go to the shower.

"What a fun evening." I thought.

On the other hand, Alex was helping Beam get change in Ashley room,

" Beam put your arm up," Alex said, Beam follows and help him put the shirt on with a jacket and pair of trousers.

" Beam, you are finished. Let go to my room while Auntie can get ready, okay?" Beam nodded and held Alex's hand.

" Wow uncle Alex, you have stair in your room?!" Beam said with excitement,

" Upstairs is where I put my clothes, do you want to go up?" Alex asks, Beam, nodded. They went up, and Alex pick some clothes, Beam walks and looking at it, feel familiar.

"The wardrobe is similar to yours, right? It is the first wardrobe your auntie has ever created. I have not to change it at all because it is special to me." Alex said,

" Uncle Alex is supportive of Auntie Ashley," Beam said, Alex, chuckled and said,

" Yeah, I am her sunflower from what your daddy and uncles said. I am always there for her; that is what a sibling is."

"Ohhh," Beam said, Alex, take off his wet clothes and put inside the basket.

" Uncle Alex, why did you have a letter A with a heart on there? What is this?" Beam asks,

" It is called a tattoo, and they stay there forever. An adult can only do it and need to ask permission. Beam, let me tell you a secret between us. The tattoo is about auntie Ashley, and you can't tell anyone except your daddy, okay?" Alex said,

" Pinky promise." Beam said, and they made a pinky promise. They went down, and Beam sits on the bed.

" Uncle is going to have a shower so Beam you can stay in the room or do something else," he said and go to the bathroom. Beam wants to do his workbook in his backpack, but it is in Ashley's room, so Beam gets off the bed and walks out the door.

When he walks across, suddenly there's a voice said,

" Beam, have you finish bathing?" It was his great grandfather, Beam nodded and feel scared by him.

" Where are you going then?" he asks,

" I want to get my workbook in my backpack; they are in Auntie Ashley room." Beam said,

" You like to learn?" he asks,

" Yeah, Beamie likes to learn, and learning is fun. I want to make daddy proud so that I can be like daddy one day." Beam tells him,their grandfather smile at Beam. Beam is surprised to see he smile and smile brightly back.

The door open, Ashley surprise at this situation and thought,

" Does this mean Grandfather accept Beamie?"Beam look at Ashley and hug her, said

"Auntie, I need workbook from my backpack which is in your room."I nodded and let him in; he finds the book and grabs his pencil case.

We all go down to the living room, and Beamie starts to do his works. I get one of the workbooks and look at it—Beamie strength in Maths and English but weaker in Thai.

" Beamie, how many maths workbook you have complete?" I ask,

" I have complete five workbooks and seven for English. Two for Thai," he answers,

"Do you find Thai difficult?" I ask, he nodded.

" Beamie, when you find it difficult, first circle word you understand and don't understand with two different colours highlight.

Next, try to learn in the textbook and see the information and if you still don't know, then ask for daddy or uncles/aunties for help.

No matter how hard it is to learn, you will still need to try your best, and it does not matter if it is incorrect, at least you have done it." I explain to him,

" Okay, Auntie Ashley. I will do what you said, thank you," he said,

" Let me have a look of the workbooks." the grandfather said, and I pass to him. He looks through and makes a few nodded.

" The boy has potential. It won't be the wrong decision of sending him to boarding school or international school," he said,

" But why? Beamie is still too young to be sent to boarding school, and as his personality, he will not go, and Forth will disagree." I said, grandfather stands up and go to the kitchen, and I follow by. He must have some severe topic that he doesn't want Beamie to listen to the conversation.

" You need to understand Beam is a Baramee and Baramee make me lose my daughter and almost you. I will find him the best boarding school, and if you worry about Forth, don't worry, I will allow the boy to see Forth once a week," he said, I can't believe what I am hearing, when did Grandfather become like this, I thought there was a good thing between them.

" Although Beamie is having the blood of Baramee, he is nothing like them, and he is growing up with us.

He is a Jaturapoom instead of a Baramee, and why did you not send Forth away and tell him to leave; the Jaturapoom causes Auntie death. Grandfather; please trust Forth and us. Let Beamie stay with Forth." I said,

" Okay, I admit because of my sadness and wanting Beam to leave. I know you guys can make Beam better and I am sorry. I won't be repeating this thing." he said and I hug him then smile.

" Let go back, grandfather and see your great-grandson," I said, we go back and see Alex is teaching Beamie.

" Everything went well?" Alex whisper, I put on the phone with Alex when talking with grandfather. I nodded as a response.

After an hour later, Uncle Hill came out and said dinner is ready. Alex and I hold one of Beamie hand, and he was hoping to the dining room.

I let Beamie sit next to grandfather; he is not afraid as before but still not use to the situation. I sit next to Beamie and Alex sit at the opposite side. 

The dishes are here, and Beamie eyes spark when there is food. I give Beamie some food; he is practising of using a chopstick to pick up.It was cute, and I send to the gang, according to Forth, it is the first time Beamie using Chopstick. I have the first moment with Beamie and Alex moment too.

Forth is jealous of me spending time with his angel and wish it is Friday night. Poor Forth!

Beamie like the food and said,

" great-grandfather, the food is yummy. Beamie loves it." It is the first time Beamie start talk with grandfather, he pats Beamie head and smile. Alex and I chuckle at this moment, then grandfather cough and then we back to our food. After a while, grandfather picks up some veggies, and by surprise, there is a prawn inside the dish.

" Why is there a prawn in there? I told them Beamie couldn't have Prawn." I said,

" Uncle Hill, I want to speak to the chef and people who help out for dinner," Alex said,

" I am sorry about the situation; I will let them know and meet in the kitchen." Uncle Hill said, Alex and me off to the kitchen. Beamie looks at us with questions.

" They will be back soon." the grandfather said.

In the kitchen, uncle Hill tell everyone to line up and said,

" In this dish, we find a prawn in there, and Master Beam can't have prawn which announces yesterday. Why can there still be mistakes?"

" I want the person who made a mistake stand out now, and if hiding; trust me, it will end not well," I said, everyone, look down and frightening until a guy stands in front, shaking and said,

" I am so sorry, Miss Ashley and Mr Alex. I did not mean too. I accidentally dropped my sandwich in the ingredients and didn't realise it fall to the dish. Please forgive me."The servant name Tedd, he works in the house for two years.

" Alex, why not forgive him. It is his first mistakes anyway, give him another chance." I said

" No, Ashley. He almost causes danger to Beam. I won't accept it. He is leaving in a week." he said,

" Please don't kick me out, I need this job because my wife is soon in labour and I can't afford it if I don't have the money."Tedd beg, Phi did not say anything and walked away which mean he is pissed. He hardly feels like this way.

" Phi, wait! I try to talk with him out and if he still said no, Uncle Hill, I will pay for his wife hospital fee." I said and then went to after Alex, he goes upstairs.

" Auntie Ashley, what wrong?" Beamie come and ask,

" Uncle Alex just not happy at someone, Beamie, have you finish dinner?"I explain to him,

" I want to go to the toilet, so I left the dinner table," he said, I carry him up the stair, and I knock on Alex room then go in.He sat on the couch with silent. I put Beamie down and let him go to the toilet. I went to Alex and sat next to him, he glares at me then look away.

" Phi, give him another chance. He did not mean to, and everyone is not perfect. Forgive him na."I said,

" Ashley, you can't let people who did something wrong stay here. What if he accidentally hurt Beam physically.Will you let him stay?" asked, I am shocked a bit.

" What about his wife? They are going to have a child. If he loses the job, he can't support financially " I said, he sighed.

" Ashley, it is unfair to him, but it is what he needs to pay for his mistakes," he said, Alex is too strict sometimes. Beamie comes out and goes to us.

" When did Beam come in?" he asks,

" He comes with me," I said and put him on my lap,

" Uncle Alex, don't be mad na. Beamie is not in harm, forgive the person na." he uses his puppy eyes, Alex look at our sad faces. He sighs and chuckles,

" I really can't against you two together. Alright, I give Tedd one more chance, and that's it!" We nodded, Alex, pinch my cheeks and carry Beamie.

" Let go back to eat," I said, and we all go downstairs,Alex goes to Tedd and gives a warning. Tedd bows and thank Alex. We go back and finish our dinner.

Later on, Beamie said he wants to play with the camera, and I open the box, I teach him how to use the buttons. He took a few snaps, and he is thrilled to see the photos. 

" Auntie Ashley, can I take a picture of you and Uncle Alex?" he asks,

"But I want Forth to be the one who in your camera first, Beamie," Isaid otherwise he would be jealous again and saying how many first moments he misses.

" Daddy is not here..." he said sadly and looked down,

" Don't be sad Beamie; I will find a photo of your daddy from an album,"I said and asked Uncle Hill for support. We go to the library room and find the album call Forth, my special grandson.

" I find it, Miss Ashley." Uncle Hill said and grabbed the album.

" Oh, you find the album," Grandfather said Beamie look through,

" Is this baby daddy?" he asked, I nodded.

" Daddy is tiny and cute." he giggles.

"what do you think of this picture, Beam?"Alex asked him, Beamie clap his hand and said,

" Daddy is handsome. Let me take a picture!" he brings the camera closer and snap while I take a photo of his taking that.

" Can I take a photo of you auntie Ashley and uncle Alex?" I nodded. I put my arm around Alex's arm and head on his shoulder,

" Say cheese!" he said,

" cheese!" we said, and then we go check it,

" It is perfect, Beamie, you can be a great photographer," I said,Beamie smile and then he takes a photo of a grandfather reading. He took a few more until Alex said,

" Beam, it is time for you to go to bed. You need to wake up early tomorrow because Uncle Ming is picking you up."Beamie pout but agree.

" Alex, let him play a bit more na," I said with cuteness. He flicks my forehead and said,

"Don't teach him like this." I sigh and carry him to my room.

" Beamie, why don't I ring daddy so you can talk with him and apologise what happens today?" he nodded, and I press video call.

Alex asks what happen; I tell him the situation, and he sat on the sofa. The facetime did not go through; Beamie is disappointed.

" Is daddy mad Beamie?" he asked sadly

" Of course not; you are his angel, I think he might be busy in something," I said and gave a sign to Alex.

" Your daddy won't be angry at you, Beam. Trust your daddy bit more," he said, I call again and still no answering. It has been trying three-time, and Beamie is starting to tearing.

" Where the heck is Forth?" I thought, and then video call invite. I pick up,

"What on earth are you doing?"

" I was in the shower. Why? Everything alright?"

" Your son iscrying because he thought you mad at him."

" Oh, no! Let me speak to him!" 

" Beamie, your daddy is here. He was in the shower."

" Daddy wah wah."

" Sorry my angel, I was in the shower. I did not mean to make you cry. Please forgive me."

" I am the one who should apologise; I am sorry that I ran away and did not be patient with talk to you. I promise I won't do it again and I will also listen to you and keep talking with you. Please forgive me na; daddy."

" It is alright, my angle. I will always listen and talk to you too. I love you, my angel.

" I love you more daddy."

" Will you be alright sleeping without me?"

" I will try, but auntie Ashley and Uncle Alex are here, so I think it will go well, but I miss you, daddy."

" I miss you too, my angel; I wish to be back now."

" Forth, don't make promise something you can't do."

" Sorry, Alex. You will see me on Saturday. My angel, so then I will be with you again."

" I will wait, daddy and I have fun today. Auntie Ashley buy me a Camera and a microphone. I take a photo of you, daddy; you were cute when you are a baby. I want to see a photo of me when I was a baby."

" Sorry my angel, I don't have a photo of you as a baby, but you were so adorable just like now."

" It does not matter about the past, Beamie. Look in the present."

" I understand. Daddy, we are going to take a lot of photos when you come back."

" Yeah, we will have our photo albums. It sounds exciting. Take a lot of photos of you, my angel."

" I will! Daddy. I want to be a photographer one day."

" I will support you no matter what, my angel."

" I go help Beamie change his PJ in the bathroom. Alex, take about what happened."

" Talk to you later, daddy."

"I will wait, my angel."

" What happens?"

" Today grandfather was discussing Beam go to a boarding school because he sees potential in Beam and because Beam is a Baramee, so he wants not to let Beam stay around us."

" I will never let him take away Beam like that, no matter what happens. He will stay!"

" You know why grandfather doesn't like the Baramee because of Auntie Linda. Ashley persuades grandfather, and lets grandfather let go; he is now accepting him. You would be a surprise how he is smiling at Beamie. Smiling."

" Oh, I am glad! Thank you two."

" We are a family, Forth."

"Beam is here now, and he is in bed."

" Daddy, Beamie is about to sleep. I want to listen to a story."

" I don't have a book with me, my angel but I can read from the Ipad. What story you want to listen to?"

"The sword in the stone."

" Okay, my angel."

Forth is reading the book, Beamie is in bed with my hand around him. He is slowly falling as sleep, so do I, I am closing my eyes and don't know when I have go in to my dreamland.

**Alex POV**

" The end." Forth said and looked up,

" Both of them fall as sleep," I whisper,

" Good night, my angel," Forth said, I said bye and then close the call. I put the phone next to the bed stand to charge; I help pack Beam suitcase and shut the light off, leave the room quietly.

" Good night Ashley, I love you." I thought,

" Mr Alex."

" Make sure Beam does not leave anything important here even though he is coming back on Thursday," I said to Ling, one of the maid.

" I make sure it will be done," she said, I went back down and saw Beam camera. I check the battery which won't need to charge. I go to my office and print the photo off. She put her arm and head around; I wish this moment will never change.


End file.
